The Lion and the Lamb
by Lion warrior
Summary: Po's dream is worrying him. What do a bunch of lions and a little girl lamb have to do with him? And why is there so much chaos and strife? Po immediately finds himself in between a feud that could lead either lead him to death or ultimate happiness. What happens to Po?
1. Chapter 1

The Lion and the Lamb

 **Don't own Kung Fu Panda**

* * *

It was a summer afternoon in the hot flatlands. The wind brushed over the tan grass as a little lamb about four feet tall played in the fields. She played near her family's small earthen hut. The yurt seemed old and worn. It was in the family for the little lamb for years. The slightly cloudy sky couldn't dampen the little lamb's bright and cheery mood. She was practically bounding with spirit. Her mother and father watched from a distance. Lillia, the little lamb girl saw her parents' happy faces. She saw the tribe and the town for that matter when she looked beyond the yurt. The small town full of other lambs was her home. She was a farmer girl, but she didn't mind. Her parents knew she had enough spirit in her to do any possible. Lillia flopped into the soft grass. She stared at the high blue sky above. She always had a dream of far-off places and seeing different people.

Suddenly, her mind became awake. As if asleep and woken up suddenly, she became aware of her surroundings. The blue sky had turned black, the smell of smoke was in the air, and Lillia could see the town burning in the far off distance. Then she saw her parents looking for her. When she finally stood up in the grass, they found her, grabbed her, and ran for their lives. They didn't realize that they wouldn't make it anyways. Lillia was being carried on her father's shoulder, so she could see behind him. She saw in the grass subtle movements as if something was chasing them. It became apparent to Lillia that something was chasing them when a big tan lion, who had been running on his four paws, jumped out and nearly snagged Lillia. Lillia's parents didn't falter and kept running. But they couldn't have seen the group of lions surrounding the family. Lillia was thrown into the grass. She heard her father say to stay low. As Lillia did, she heard her mother and father scream. She silently cried, which gave her position away. She didn't know how much time had gone by. She closed her eyes, trying to wake up as if it were a dream. Then she felt a shadow over her. Lillia looked up to see a big lion with a dark mane and strapped to the gills with armor. When the lion was about to grab Lillia, she waited until he was close enough to bite him, hard. The lion retracted his hand back, and Lillia went for his knife near his knee. Lillia backed away and timidly held the lion's knife as he nursed his hand. She held it pointed at him, but she was clumsy with it and frequently dropped it. "Stay away from me," she shouted.

The big lion stared at the little lamb. She impressed him. Not many lambs could say that they actually hurt a lion. And not that many lambs could nimbly take a knife away from a lion. "I won't hurt you," the lion said.

"You killed my parents," Lillia cried. The lion sniffed around. He looked to where the lifeless bodies rested.

"I'm sorry for your loss," the lion replied. He wasn't admitting responsibility. "Come with me. I'll teach you how to defend yourself and help others. There's nothing for you here." Lillia broke down crying. She dropped the knife and cried. Then she felt the lion pick her up and gently carry her.

"Thank you," Lillia whispered, resting in the lion's arms. The lion walked back to his chariot, where a servant duck was waiting. When he saw his master with a lamb in his arms, he was confused.

"General Gong-Go, I didn't know you took slaves," the servant said.

"I'm not. I'm raising this child as my own," Gong-Go replied. The servant's eyes widened.

"Are you prepared for the obstacles that will come, master?" The servant asked. Gong-Go looked at the destroyed village. He saw it burning and the soldier lions celebrating. He sighed woefully.

"I might as well," Gong-Go answered, "This massacre was unjustly done. But I had my orders. I shall raise this child and she shall become one of the most fierce warriors ever." The big lion climbed into the chariot and rested the little lamb in a special resting seat. "And she shall also right the wrong done to these people."

"But what if she takes revenge on all the lions? Including you?" The servant asked. Gong-Go looked at the sleeping child.

"Then it would be deserved," He sighed. "Come on, let us go from this place." With that, the duck servant carried his master's chariot away from the burning town.

Po woke up from the dream in a fright. He didn't realize that he was screaming until Master Shifu and the Furious Five came in.

"Po, what's wrong?" Tigress asked. Po was still panting from the dream. The others started to realize that Po was just having a bad dream.

"A nightmare," Crane guessed. Po nodded. He wiped his head from the cold sweat he had on his head Tigress rested her hand on his shoulder.

"Are you alright?" She asked, worried.

"I'm okay. I just had a bad dream," Po repeated.

"What was it about," Viper asked.

"Huh?"

"You haven't had a bad dream ever since we went to Gongmen City, and that one dealt with your birth. What is this one about?" Viper explained.

"I...I don't know. It's all very weird," Po replied, rubbing his head. He finally felt himself calming down. "I'll be fine guys. Sorry for waking you guys up."

"Po, it's morning. You actually slept in," Master Shifu smiled. Po's eyes widened.

"I overslept again! Aw, man!" Po groaned.

"Come on, Po. Let's get your laps out of the way," Shifu said, pulling the panda out of the bed and starting the exercises. The others could see that Tigress was still worried.

"What's wrong, Tigress?" Viper asked.

"It's what you said, Viper. You're right. The last time Po had a bad dream or a vision was when we were in the battle with Lord Shen. I'm just worried that this will have the same result," Tigress explained.

"I'm sure it won't. Besides, it all depends on what was in the dream. He could have had a dumpling eat him," Monkey joked. Tigress gave a very small smile to let Monkey know she felt a bit better, but she was still worried. It seemed that the dream Po had had really scared him. Tigress would just have to wait and see what would happen.

 **Continued...**


	2. The Gong-Go Warrior

The Gong-Go Warrior

* * *

Po woke up the next day not having any problems or weird dreams, and this time, he didn't have to do extra laps. Now Po was enjoying breakfast in the kitchen alone until Master Tigress came in. "Oh, good morning Tigress," Po said cheerfully.

"Good morning, Po," Tigress replied as she sat down. "Listen, Po, there's something I have to ask you."

"Oh no! Please tell me that Monkey hasn't told you about the bathroom incident," Po panicked.

"The bathroom incident?"

"Oh, you're talking about something else. My bad," Po nervously smiled. Tigress eyed himself suspiciously but decided to continue.

"I was going to ask you about the dream you had yesterday. I was worried that it could...affect you."

"How?"

"Well, with last time-"

"Tigress," Po interrupted, "I already told you guys. It won't be like last time."

"Then there's no harm in telling me right?" Tigress reasoned. Po was silent for a while thinking about it. He finally sighed and said,

"Okay. It starts in-" But before he could finish, Crane came in the room with intriguing news.

"Hey guys, hear this!"

"I'll tell you later," Po sighed to Tigress. "What's up Crane?"

"She's finally coming," Crane triumphantly said.

"Who's coming?" Po asked.

"The Gong-Go Warrior who defeated the tyrannical emperor of Bei-Lang is coming to the Jade Palace to talk to the Master's Council about an important matter."

"Do you know what is the matter they're talking about," Tigress asked.

"No, but that's not the point. Do you know how difficult it is to get the Gong-Go Warrior to come here," Crane said, "It's nearly impossible!"

"Why?" Po asked.

"It is said that the Gong-Go Warrior doesn't take lightly to other people. She's very...solitary," Crane explained.

"How did they get her to come then?" Tigress questioned.

"She also works as an assassin, so money is most likely involved," Crane said.

"They're paying her? For what?" Crane only shrugged at Tigress's question. Just then, Monkey came in.

"There are some bandits at the textile village," He frantically said. Tigress and Crane went to the door, but Po stayed put.

"Po, aren't you coming?" Tigress said. Po slowly got up. "What's wrong?"

"I...I don't know. I just have a bad feeling about this," Po ominously said. Po and the Furious Five made it to the textile village where they found a group of tough rhino bandits. "Hey! Big, bad, and ugly!" Po shouted as the panda kicked the lead rhino down. The other rhinos charged towards the group. The Furious Five went to work beating the rhinos, but these rhinos were tougher than usual. Po punched one rhino right in his horn. "OW!" Po retracted as he nursed his bruised hand. Before he could move, the rhino hit Po back to the Furious Five, who found themselves cornered.

"Well, this doesn't look good," Mantis muttered. Suddenly, a ball of white dashed behind the rhinos and the rhinos fell down. The team looked at who made the bandits fall and saw a tall female lamb holding daggers in both of her hands. Tigress was quick on her feet.

"Come on, let's help her," Tigress said, lunging at the rhino behind the lamb. They finally forced back the rhinos. One last bandit remained and it was charging towards the lamb."Look out!" Shouted Tigress. The lamb turned around to see the rhino. She ducked underneath it, climbed up its back and knocked him into the back of the head. The rhino stumbled. The lamb jumped off and Tigress came from the air and kicked the bandit into the dirt. As the villagers cheered, Tigress offered a hand to the fallen lamb, but she didn't take it and stood up herself. "You're a very good warrior," Tigress commented, crossing her arms.

"You're not too shabby yourself," the lamb replied, showing a smirk. Tigress smirked back. "But next time, don't let your opponent back you into a corner."

"I'll keep that in mind," Tigress said. Then Crane walked up to her and bowed.

"You're the Gong-Go Warrior!" Crane said excitedly. "I'm a huge admirer of your fighting style. It's a combination of Tigress, crane, and Mantis style. I've never seen anything like it."

"Thanks," the lamb simply stated. "But I don't have time for admiration. I'm looking for the Jade Palace. Could you lead me there?"

"Yes, of course, we come from the Jade Palace," Viper smiled. Then the lamb noticed something odd about the Furious Five. They kept looking from side to side.

"Is there something wrong?" The Gong-Go Warrior asked. They all looked back at Po, who seemed paralyzed with...something that the others couldn't really figure out. "Is he with you?"

"Yes," Tigress said.

"So why is he just standing there looking at me?" The Gong-Go Warrior asked.

"Well, Po is usually the first one to greet someone, so...we're a little...confused that he hasn't done that yet," Viper confessed. Suddenly, Po woke up from his daze and bowed.

"It is great to meet you Lillia," He said. The Gong-Go Warrior was surprised, but her eyes narrowed at the panda.

"How do you know my name?"

"Yeah, how do you know her name," Crane asked, "I've been trying to figure it out for years."

"Um," Po stuttered. How could he say that he knew her in a dream? "Lucky guess?" He nervously shrugged. Lillia's face stood straight for a while then curved into a smirk.

"Well, anyways, you said that you could lead me to the Jade Palace?" Lillia mentioned. Tigress nodded. "Good, let's go. I have a lot of things to do." With that, they went to the Jade Palace. Crane, unlike Po, was more calm and cool when asking about Lillia, not that it helped, though. Lillia was stern, almost like Tigress. Her height was about to the middle of Tigress's chest, quite tall for a lamb. She mentioned something about her family being on the tall side of the gene pool when walking to the Jade Palace. She had two black arm shields strapped to her arms. They weren't bulky, which allowed her for nimble movement. Her whole outfit was designed that way. Lillia had two swords strapped to her back, a plain navy blue vest, dark pants that had several pockets. If she were a tiger instead of a lamb, people would probably mistake her for Master Tigress. It was also at this time that the group learned she was one year younger than Tigress.

All the while, Po had kept unusually quiet, which usually unnerves the team. They finally got to the Jade Palace where Master Shifu greeted the warrior.

"It is an honor to meet you, Gong-Go Warrior," Shifu bowed. Lillia bowed back.

"So where are the Masters?" She asked.

"They will be here in a couple of days. You're actually very early," Shifu commented. Lillia groaned. "You can stay here if you like."

"No," both Lillia and Po said. The lamb looked at the nervous panda and decided to change her mind.

"Actually, I think I will stay after all," She said. Po could already see that she was suspicious of him. Tigress was too.

"Good, I will show you to your room," Shifu said. As the lamb followed the red panda, the others turned to Po who was gone. They all shrugged at each other and decided it was just Po being nervous, but Tigress didn't let the issue alone. She tracked Po to the Sacred Peach Tree, where he was nervously pacing around.

"This is so so weird," Po panted. "How in the world does something like this happens? Why now?!"

"What are you talking about?" Tigress asked. Po jumped and felt to the ground.

"Tigress! Don't scare me like that," Po calmed down. Tigress sat next to the fallen panda.

"Po, what's wrong with you?" Tigress asked. Po sighed. He might as well come out with it.

"I dreamt of Lillia," Po said. Tigress was confused.

"You...dreamt of her?"

"When I had that nightmare, I dreamt of Lillia's past. I saw her village burn down and her parents killed by lions, the Bei-Lang lions," Po explained. Tigress's eyes widened a bit, but she didn't show any other signs of surprise.

"How did she survive it?" Tigress asked.

"She was taken in by a general lion, General Gong-Go. I'm guessing that's where they got the title for her. Anyway, he said something about wanting her to take revenge on the person who ordered the massacre," Po replied.

"The tyrant emperor of Bei-Lang. That's why she killed him. I thought it was just because she didn't like how he started treating the lions," Tigress said. Po looked at Tigress.

"Tigress, you seem to know more about Lillia than I do. What happened to her and the lions?" Po asked.

"The emperor of Bei-Lang had become corrupt with power. He had sent his people on numerous missions to destroy millions of people years ago. He had convinced the people that these people needed to be done away with, but then he turned on his people and started torturing his own subjects. For a long time, nothing was done to help them until the Gong-Go Warrior came and defeated him. The people were free and they were saved. The Masters' Council then ran the city. This was all way before you defeated Shen. After that, she has been an assassin ever since." Tigress explained.

"She doesn't like people bigger than her," Po chuckled, "I can tell you that. And she especially doesn't like cats. So if she gives you a hard time, bear with her, please?" Tigress nodded. "Whatever happened to General Gong-Go?"

"He died," said a voice behind them.

"AHHH!" Po jumped again, landing on his back. Tigress, however, knew she was there a while ago, but she didn't think it would bother Lillia. "Would you guys stop scaring me!"

"He died in the war against the emperor," Lillia repeated. She looked at Po. "So, you've had a vision about my past." Po nervously nodded. "So you'll understand why I'm not as...friendly?" Po nodded. "Good."

"I'm sorry for what happened to you, Lillia," Po said compassionately. Lillia stood there silent.

"I'm passed the time of grief. Now, I just worry about my work," Lillia replied.

"Which is?" Po asked.

"Killing people," She said calmly. Po struggled to say something, but Tigress spoke first.

"Do you know what you're going to be doing here?"

"I have absolutely no idea," Lillia replied.

"Until then, we have to keep you limber," Tigress mentioned. Lillia laughed a bit mockingly.

"I don't need to exercise to be limber."

"Really? You would pass up the chance of potentially defeating a tiger like me?" Tigress smirked. Lillia looked at Tigress for a while then smirked back.

"You know how to get me interested, kitty," Lillia said. "Alright, I'll spar with you." As the two went away, Po was now trying to figure out what just happened between these two.

 **Continued...**

 **I'm trying update this as fast as I can because I won't be able to update for a while**


	3. Lillia's Presence

Lillia's Presence

* * *

Po was still trying to figure out Lillia. It was obvious that she didn't like the situation of having to stay here until the masters came, but what confused Po more was that Lillia and Tigress seemed to get along very well. It seemed they were sparring non-stop. Lillia definitely presented a challenge to Tigress. Being small yet able to pack the same punch as Po's "Booty Bust" **(** **Don't ask what that is)** , she was really interesting. Tigress's lack of personal questions and her need for solitary was also something that attracted Lillia. They were alike in many ways. However, there was a difference between them. Tigress was at least a bit more open than Lillia and Lillia didn't really get angry. She would just huff and sigh if something annoyed her, like Monkey's jokes. Tigress was also a lot less blunt than Lillia and Lillia didn't like being a leader nor a follower. She liked to do her own thing. It was amazing how Po was able to gather all of this from just two days.

That was another thing that the others were trying to understand. Po was more and more distant ever since Lillia came. He started to sit by himself or with Master Shifu in meditation, and neither of them would say a word. It was very different from Po's open character and clumsy goofy way. It was starting to worry the others, especially Tigress. Po was in the Training Hall while the others were doing important business in the village. He had the duty of sweeping the floors. He usually grumbled about it but he didn't make a big fuss because he was still trying to get the fact out of his head that he had dreamt of Lillia's past in detail and accuracy. Po absentmindedly started to swing around the broom around with fluid movements. "That's the most activity I've seen you do all day," Said Lillia. Po's initial shock of when Lillia would sneak up on him had faded away because he just assumed she was near. That's why he was quiet most of the time.

"I thought you went with the others," Po said.

"I do my own thing," Lillia simply stated. Po went back to sweeping. "Po," Lillia said after a long pause. "Is there something about me that bothers you?"

"A little bit, but it's not your fault. I'm just still spooked that I saw your past."

"Get over it," Lillia said, "So you had a vision. It shouldn't worry you that much."

"Yes, but usually I try to figure out how to prevent the bad things in stuff. I'm the Dragon Warrior, I'm supposed to help people," Po paused. "And I don't know how to help you."

"Don't," Lillia said. "Not everyone needs help, especially not me. I can take care of myself."

"I know that," Po replied, "but I can still help," Lillia smirked at Po. She gave him some dirty clothes.

"You can help me by cleaning my stuff," Lillia said.

"This isn't what I meant," Po argued as she went away. "Oh come on! Lillia!"

"Make sure they're ready for me, Po," Lillia mischievously smiled. Po groaned as he went to wash the clothes. Suddenly, Master Shifu came in.

"Po, have you seen the Gong-Go Warrior," He asked.

"You can just call her Lillia, Master Shifu," Po replied. "And yes, she just went out."

"Okay, I need to talk to her. The masters have been delayed due to...unforeseen circumstances," Shifu grimaced. Po stopped what he was doing and looked at the red panda.

"Unforeseen circumstances? What happened? Are they alright?" Po asked.

"The masters are fine. However, the reason as to why they are coming...has greatly changed," Shifu said, pondering the situation a bit. He shook his head and started again, "That is all, Po." With that, he left.

A while later, it was suppertime. Po was in his room eating by himself, another thing that happened when Lillia had come. Then he noticed someone at the door. "I decided to give you some company," Tigress said. Po smiled as she sat down next to him.

"Thanks," Po replied, "But why didn't you eat alone?"

"Po, solitary is Lillia's thing and my thing. When you start doing it, it makes me worried," Tigress said.

"Sorry about that. I just don't feel like dining with everyone lately. I just feel a little sick spot in my stomach, I guess," Po nervously laughed. Tigress offered a small understanding smile. They heard a knock.

"Mind if I interrupt?" Lillia asked. The lamb sat next to them. Po slowly seemed to feel a bit better and smiled. Tigress knew the panda's character was coming back when he asked.

"What was it that Master Shifu wanted to tell you?" Po asked. Lillia was surprised.

"How did you know?"

"He was looking for you when you had me wash your clothes," Po grumbled. Lillia's false smile only made Po grumble more.

"Oh, did you make sure that you cleaned out the poop I fell into?" Lillia asked.

"AHHH EWWW! UGH!" Po exclaimed as he wiped his hands on the floor and on his pants. "I'll never be clean again," Po sobbed. Tigress and Lillia chuckled at the sight.

"I'm just kidding, Po," Lillia replied.

"Ugh, but what was the thing that Master Shifu talked to you about?" Po asked again. Lillia's face became more serious.

"He said that the masters were going to be late."

"Good, more time for us to settle our score. What is it? 15-14," Tigress smirked.

"Only if you mean I have 15 and you have 14," Lillia replied competitively.

"Okay, okay, let's cool down for a minute," Po spoke up. Lillia yawned.

"Well, I'm going to bed. I have some things to get in the morning. Extra time means extra preparation," Lillia wisely said. While she walked out the door, Tigress looked at Po.

"What?"

"You seem better. You've been distancing yourself from us. Is it because of Lillia?" Tigress asked.

"I don't know. I'm sorry if I've been doing that. I guess I've been trying to figure out a way to help her, but I can't," Po said sadly. Tigress was always touched when he was compassionate about others. She rested her hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll figure it out," She said giving a small smile. "Good night, Po."

"Good night."

 **Continued...**


	4. Tigress

Tigress

* * *

They ran out of the burning village. The crackling of the fire and the laughter of lions echoed around the valley they were in. The couple ran for their lives. The mother clung to her baby for all she held dear. They ran and ran, knowing not where they were going but what was behind them. The thunderous noise of the lions caused them to run faster and faster. And for a moment, they lost them. "We can't keep away from them for long. We have to get the baby to safety," the father said. The mother looked desperately around. It started to rain. Even though the rain had started to become thick, she could see a small building.

"There," She said. The father looked. They went to the building. The father looked at the sign as the mother rested her baby on the step. _Bao-Goo_ _Orphanage_.

"Are you sure she'll be safe here," the father asked. He knew she couldn't answer that, especially by the look in her eye. But he also saw hope in those same eyes. The father knocked loudly at the door, hoping that someone would come. With that, the little baby's eyes looked at its parents. She was too young to figure out the faces, but she knew they were significant to her. She saw them walking away.

"Hello," Said the goat lady of the orphanage. She looked down. "Oh my goodness!" She picked up the baby. "What are you doing in the rain, little tiger?" Of course, the baby couldn't answer that. "Where are your parents?" She got that answer when she heard two screams nearby. The lady of the orphanage closed the door shut. She quickly carried the baby tiger to the back where the other caretakers were. "Make sure she doesn't make a sound," She instructed them. Suddenly, there was a loud knock at the door. The goat lady ran to the door and opened it to see a large tan lion with a few lions behind him. Two of the lions behind him had blood on their swords. They also had very crazy looks on their faces, except the big lion standing in front of her. He had a solemn expressionless face.

"My good lady," He said politely. "We are looking for a baby tiger. Have you seen it?" The goat lady knew what she was standing against but she chose to protect the baby.

"We have no tiger here," She lied. Just then, the tiger baby loudly cried.

"What was that?" one of the lions behind the big lion asked. The lion peered down at the goat lady.

"I'll take care of this men," The lead lion said. With that, he closed the door behind him with the goat lady inside. "Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you. I'm General Gong-Go. Where is the baby that cried?" The goat lady took a leap of faith in trusting the big lion, but he was different than the others. Something inside of her said to trust him even though her mind said don't. She showed him to the baby. The caretakers were scared. General Gong-Go looked at the baby tiger. The baby tiger looked at him and smiled. The general smiled back. "Her name is Tigress. That's the name I found when my men killed them. I'm sorry for what happened Tigress," he said as he gently rubbed little Tigress's face. The baby cooed happily. Then General Gong-Go turned to the caretakers and the goat lady. "Make sure she's safe. And keep her from others for a while until someone teaches her to control her strength. She will be very strong compared to the rest of your children. Try your best to keep her safe," General Gong-Go said. "Come with me, my lady." With that, the goat lady and the lion went back out to the murderous pack of lions. "It's a bunny baby. They must have placed the baby somewhere else. Let's look to the north. Either that or the child is dead." The lions ran off ahead of him.

"Why is this happening?" the goat lady asked. Gong-Go sighed.

"Some rulers become evil with absolute power," Gong-Go said getting into his chariot. With that, his duck servant pulled him away from the inn.

"TIGRESS!" Po shouted into the early morning air. Soon, the others came into Po's room.

"Another nightmare?" Crane asked. Po nodded. "But why were you screaming Tigress's name?"

"I have a theory," Lillia came up. Tigress glared at the smirking lamb. Tigress went to Po's side on the bed.

"What did you see?" Tigress asked as everyone came in to listen. Po's breathing finally came down.

"The lions also killed Tigress's parents," Po said ominously. Tigress's eyes widened. Lillia was the first to speak.

"What exactly did you see?"

"The tiger village was burning. Tigress's parents needed a place to save the baby. As the goat lady of the inn opened the door, I could hear the screams of Tigress's parents," Po paused shaking at the mention of it. "The goat quickly got baby Tigress, took her inside, and then went back to the door to see the lions. Leading them was." Po stopped.

"Who?" They all asked.

"General Gong-Go," Po answered. Lillia was shocked. "I'm guessing this was a few years before they attacked your village, Lillia. Anyways, the goat lady tried her best to protect Tigress." Then Po chuckled a bit, looking at Tigress. "But then you started to cry, loudly." Tigress seemed a bit embarrassed about that. "Anyways, General Gong-Go went inside, making sure the other soldiers didn't follow. He saw Tigress. He gave certain instructions to them on how to raise her and what to expect because of her strength. Then he went back out and lied to the others that you weren't there. Oh, and he also apologized to you about what happened to your parents."

"Why didn't he take her under his care like he did with me?" Lillia asked.

"The lions were right outside. He couldn't take her without them questioning him. With you, he was able to find you alone and carry you back without anyone seeing you," Po finished. He looked out the window. It was nearing sunrise. "Well, on the bright side, I didn't sleep in. I'll go get some food. Sorry for waking you guys again." As the others and Po filed out, Lillia noticed Tigress's mysterious and worrisome face.

"Hey, are you going to be okay?" Lillia asked. Tigress just looked at her and then looked at the floor. Lillia sighed as she sat next to her. "I know that this is all new to you. I didn't know that you were like me. Gong-Go never told me about how many villages the lions destroyed. I'm sorry for what happened." Tigress was still silent. "You know, usually, I don't like people who are bigger than me and are feline. But with you, I'll make the exception," Lillia smiled. Tigress smiled back.

"Thank you," Tigress replied. "But that's not really why I'm upset."

"Then what?"

"I'm worried for Po. Why is he having these visions and dreams?" Tigress questioned. Lillia wasn't really one for the unreal parts of the world. She simply shrugged.

"Just be glad that he didn't scream your name for a different reason," Lillia joked getting up from the bed. Tigress glared at her but nonetheless smirked.

"And if it had been your name?" Tigress asked, getting up as well.

"Then it would be something worth screaming," Lillia smirked.

 **Continued...**


	5. The Panda's Dreams

The Panda's Dreams

* * *

Po rubbed his head wearily. He went into the Hall of Heroes to speak with Master Shifu, who was meditating by the sacred pool. Po sat behind him. "Master Shifu?"

"Oh! Po," Shifu exclaimed a little. "I didn't hear you."

"You were sleeping?"

"No, I wasn't. I was just in...deep meditation," Shifu lied. "What is it you need, Dragon Warrior?"

"I need someone to talk to about these visions I'm having. Why are they happening now? Why are they involved with the past of other people? And why is it happening to me?"

"One question at a time, Po," Shifu chuckled. "To be honest, I'm not surprised you're having these dreams."

"You're not?"

"No, Master Oogway use to always have them."

"But I'm not Master Oogway," Po argued. Shifu sighed.

"I know, but you are the Dragon Warrior, which leads me to think that this is something you'll be doing in the future. So far, your visions haven't been wrong," Shifu said. Po sighed. "Next question, why are you having these dreams now?" Po nodded. "I think there is something coming. And in order for you to understand it, you've been given visions from the past so you can understand what to do in the future."

"Okay," Po said, a little confused.

"It will all make sense in the end," Shifu replied. With that, Po decided to go the Peach Tree. On the way, Po ran into Tigress.

"Hello, Po," Tigress said.

"Hello, Tigress," Po simply said, and then went to the Peach Tree. Tigress sighed. The day after the dream of Tigress's past, Po had become more distant to Tigress. It made Tigress feel bad. She brushed away the feeling and went to the Training Hall where Lillia was waiting. The warrior lamb was practicing with a staff.

"Ready to settle the match?" Lillia smirked. Even though Tigress was great at not showing her emotions, Lillia had learned how to decipher her cryptic ways. That and she knew what Po was like nowadays. "Po?" Tigress nodded. Lillia rolled her eyes. "Well, instead of waiting for him to talk to you, why not talk to him?" Tigress stared at the lamb for a while. Why hadn't she thought of that before? Lillia rested her hand on her shoulder. "Go to him. He needs his kitty," She smirked. Tigress growled and brushed her hand off of her shoulder, but Lillia still smirked as Tigress left. Tigress went to the Peach Tree.

"Po?"

"Tigress?" Po said in a questioning voice, "What are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to spar with Lillia?"

"I need to talk to you," Tigress simply stated. Po offered her a spot next to him. "I...feel that you're distancing yourself from me." Po's eyes widened.

"What gave you that idea?"

"You barely talk to us anymore. And when you do, it's not usually with me. Why?" Po guessed that it was because of the dreams. He had a lot on his mind and he couldn't really express it all to her. Po sighed.

"I'm sorry for distancing myself. I guess it's just these dreams that I keep having. It's starting to really bother me. I just have a feeling that everything is going to happen at once, but I don't know what." Po explained. Tigress stayed silent for a while.

"You know that whatever is frustrating you, you can always come to me, right?" Tigress asked.

"Of course," Po smiled. Tigress smiled back. Po's smile was starting to become a rarity. She stood up and went back down the mountain. Just as Po heard her steps almost completely vanish, he heard a rustle in the tree. Po looked up. "AHH! Lillia!" Po exclaimed. The lamb smirked as she jumped down to the ground and sat next to Po. "What are you doing here?"

"I was just making sure that you didn't say anything to Tigress that you would regret," She replied.

"You were listening?!"

"Of course," Lillia confidently said, crossing her arms, "I am the Gong-Go Warrior after all." Po groaned. "Why are you letting these dreams bug you?" Lillia asked seriously. "They only deal with the past. You shouldn't let it bug you."

"Easy for you to say. You don't have the dreams," Po grunted, moving his legs around.

"Po, the world still goes on whether or not you think that your dreams mean something more or not," Lillia replied. Po was silent for a while.

"Why are you so comfortable around me?" He asked. Lillia looked at him confused. "You usually don't like people bigger than you." Lillia laughed.

"Po, you're a panda," Lillia said. Po became offended.

"What's that suppose to mean?" He said.

"Even though you're a Kung Fu warrior, you're practically harmless to me. Now, if I had to fight you, that's a different story. I could still do that," Lillia said confidently.

"You don't know if I'm dangerous or not," Po exclaimed, "I could have been in a knife gang or something."

"Were you?"

"Well...that's not the point," Po said hastily. Lillia laughed.

"I'm sorry if I offended you Po, but the honest truth is that you have a personality that isn't, well, intimidating. And that's a good thing," Lillia said.

"Why?" Po stupidly asked. Lillia quickly pulled out her dagger, planted it in between Po's legs, pinning his pants to the ground. "YIPE!"

"Because if you were," Lillia darkly said in his ear, "I would not only give you a hard time, but I would definitely put your body somewhere nice." She smirked at Po's audible gulp, stood up, and walked away. Meanwhile, Po struggled to get the dagger out of his pants.

"Stupid dagger!" Po grumbled. He finally got the knife out. "Maybe she's right. I haven't been myself for a while." Po stood up and stretched. His signature grin was coming back. "Well, I got to get back to the shop. Dad must be needing me."

 **Continued...**


	6. Lions are All the Same

Lions are All the Same

* * *

Maz was the younger brother. He stood about to his brother's shoulders. His elder brother was only three years ahead of him. But being a kid in this environment, Maz counted himself lucky that he was royalty. Prince Maz and his brother Zander were sons of the emperor's sister. Maz didn't really like his uncle because of the way he treated the people, and in return, the people treated the royal family with spite. Several times while going in the city, the slaves and commoners would glare at the royal procession, just for getting a piece of fruit. However, though they did represent something vile to the city dwellers, the people treated Maz, Zander and their mother with some kind of respect. That was, of course, if the two were with their mother. Maz's life wasn't miserable, but he never grew deaf to the sounds of the whips and the screams of the people. One such scream echoed in the middle of the night. It woke the thirteen-year-old from bed. He shivered and quietly wept. He looked over to his brother. He was still sound asleep. Of course, Zander's back was towards him, so he couldn't see him crying. Maz decided to get up and go for a walk around the palace. It was definitely dark, but Maz didn't mind. He had grown accustomed to the dark, given the fact that he had to do this multiple times to go to his mother when he was afraid. The large empty halls were illuminated by the full moon. The colors and splendor of the palace couldn't be seen by the moon's light, but Maz walked to the balcony. It was a long hall with large pillars on one side to allow the light from outside in. The calm breeze blew through the curtains. Maz looked over the balcony. All he could see was blackness, with a few patches of light in it.

"Why?" He asked himself, "Why did he do this?" It was as if he was waiting for the darkness to reply. It suddenly did.

"Power does strange things to men sometimes," it said. Maz whirled around to see a big lion. He looked older than usual. His dark mane was starting to give out gray hairs. Maz relaxed when he saw who it was.

"General Gong-Go, don't scare me like that," Maz panted. The big lion walked up to the little boy.

"And what are you doing up, cub," He asked Maz. Maz looked away sadly.

"I...heard a scream," Maz silently said. The general grimly sighed.

"I heard it too. Another person caught out past curfew," He replied.

"Why is my uncle doing this, General Gong-Go? It...it doesn't feel right," Maz said. Gong-Go smiled at the little cub.

"Your mother has raised you right," Gong-Go answered. He hugged the boy close to his chest. "I know that this whole thing is scary. Maybe your uncle will change things. Or, if fate will it, your brother will change things, but let's not talk about that," Gong-Go said as his eyes darted around the room. It was true of what he said. The emperor of the Bei-Lang lions did have a wife, but she was barren, but she wouldn't tell him that. Gong-Go, Maz's mother, and the Empress had an idea that many couldn't hear yet. Not even Maz and Zander. "Let's get you back to bed." He could see the little lion yawning. He carried the boy in his arms back to his room. Maz sniffed and noticed a scent on Gong-Go.

"General Gong-Go, where have you been," Maz tiredly asked. "You smell...nice." Gong-Go, of course, was a little confused about what he meant until he sniffed himself. He knew where that smell came from, and it wasn't his.

"I've probably been hanging around my servant too long," He lied sweetly to the sleepy cub. It wasn't the duck servant's smell he was smelling. It was who the servant took care of when Gong-Go was away. Gong-Go noticed Maz was fast asleep in his arms. He finally got to the room and laid Maz down on the bed. Then he looked at Zander, who still had his back towards them. The general went over to him and calmly rubbed his head. "I know you're awake." Zander slowly looked at Gong-Go. "It's alright. Things will change." The sixteen-year-old simply nodded and tried to go back to sleep. As Gong-Go went out, he could hear Maz's soft voice.

"Goodnight, dad," He yawned. Gong-Go couldn't help but smile. He knew Maz wasn't his son, but he did treat the boys like they were his own.

Po didn't scream when he woke up from this dream. He simply sat up and sighed. It wasn't a terrifying dream as the last two. It was just...sad. "Poor Maz," Po sighed.

"Who's Maz?" Po turned to see everyone in his room.

"AHHHAHAHAH!" Po jumped, falling out of bed, and landing on his head. "OW!" The others quietly laughed as Po got up. "What are you guys doing in my room?"

"Well, we were expecting another scream in the night or another vision," Lillia said. "Which one is it?" Po looked at the floor a little.

"It's...different. I don't want to tell you about this one," Po simply said. "Don't worry, I don't think it will affect you guys."

"Never the less, you have to tell us, Po," Master Shifu replied. Po sighed.

"It's about the lions of Bei-Lang," Po stated. They all looked at Po, motioning him to continue. "Lillia, correct me if I'm wrong. The lions started attacking other people and villages around them, right?" Lillia nodded. "The emperor brainwashed all of them, thinking that these were people who were the cause of their own misery, right?" Lillia nodded. "Then the emperor turned on his own people and started treating them like slaves, right?" Lillia nodded. "And then General Gong-Go with your help and others defeated the emperor of Bei-Lang, killed all of his heirs and left the kingdom to the Master's Council. Now the royal family consists of the emperor's sister and her sons, correct?" Lillia slowly nodded.

"I was given strict instructions not to harm the sister or wife of the tyrant," Lillia growled.

"It's a good thing you didn't," Po sighed. Lillia looked at the panda.

"Why? All of them deserved to die because of what they did to the villages...and to me," Lillia snarled.

"Because he's innocent," Po replied, "General Gong-Go raised both the sons during this time like they were his own sons. They are different from the ones that destroyed the villages." Lillia walked up to Po and stared him straight in the face.

"All lions are the same," Lillia said menacingly. And with that, she walked out the room in a rage. The others looked at Po. He didn't seem to register what Lillia had said. Then he blinked a couple of times and seemed fine.

"Are you okay," Crane asked.

"Yeah, Lillia just gave me a flashback when I first met Tigress," Po smiled. Tigress's eyebrow rose up. "Oh come on, like you weren't exactly like Lillia?"

"I wasn't that harsh on you, was I?" Tigress said, thinking that Po was overexaggerating.

"Not that harsh, but definitely up there with the right amount of harshness," Po smirked. "Anyway, I just hope this person doesn't get to the Jade Palace."

"Why?" Mantis asked.

"Because if he does, he's probably a full grown lion and Lillia will be outraged," Po explained.

"I think she'll be fine," Tigress said.

"It's not her I'm worried about. It's the lion," Po replied. Tigress just shook her head.

 **Continued...**


	7. Secrets of the Past

Secrets of the Past

* * *

Po noisily ate his food alone in the kitchen. Then Tigress came in. "It's good to see you have your appetite back," She muttered.

"You say that like it's a bad thing," Po replied.

"It is. It means we have to start hiding our food again," Tigress said.

"You hide the food! Now wonder it's only half full when Zeng restocks," Po realized. Tigress sat next to Po. "Hey Tigress, I'm sorry for making you so worried over these past days."

"It's alright. I've gotten used to it with your...nature," Tigress smirked. Po nervously chuckled.

"Right, but I am sorry. I know that what I go through worries you a lot. It's the same thing with me for you. That's why I try to hang out with you a lot." Tigress was surprised a bit.

"Why do you worry about me?" Tigress asked.

"I know you like being alone sometimes, but I worry that you might get lonely. That's why I'm actually happy, kind of, that Lillia's here. You and she get along very well. She can at least give you some company where I couldn't."

"She's a good fighter and she and I do have some similarities," Tigress said as she held Po's hand, "But I miss our times together, with you and the others. I may like my solitude, but I like being with you." Po smiled.

"Thanks, Tigress," He said. Tigress released Po's hand and stood up to get something from the cabin.

"What do you mean, kind of?" Tigress suddenly asked with a laughing smirk. Po gave a childish pout, crossing his arms.

"Tigress, she said I wasn't dangerous. That's why she was so comfortable around me. I can be dangerous, right?" Po asked, feeling a bit offended. Tigress smiled.

"Po, the only time you're dangerous is when we fight major villains and bandits, when you're being clumsy, or when you're hungry and someone's in your way," Tigress explained. Po still looked childishly upset. "But that's not a bad thing. Let's face it, if you were dangerous, kids wouldn't like being around you. And-" She gave Po a hug from behind him with her arm around his upper chest, "You do have to admit you're...cuddly." Po huffed, making Tigress shake her head and smile.

"I'm not cuddly. I'm just...mildly softening," Po said. Tigress hugged Po tighter, showing how "cuddly" he really was.

"You're cuddly," Tigress stated.

"Well, looks like you two are getting to know each other better," Said Lillia in the doorway of the kitchen. Po and Tigress looked at their position. Tigress had her arms around Po's chest and Po absentmindedly was rubbing her arms. They jumped away from each other, blushing embarrassed. "Aw, did I interrupt a moment you were having," Lillia said, pretending to be apologetic. Tigress growled at the lamb.

"What is it, Lillia?" Tigress asked.

"I need to talk to Po. It's obvious that he's going to figure out my full past, so I'll save him the trouble of dreaming it," Lillia said, sitting down across from the two. Po could see that she was still sore from yesterday when Po had the dream about the Bei-Lang lions. "General Gong-Go was part of the emperor's army. He was the lead general. He took me from my land, saved me from the lions, and then hid me. The duck servant was to take care of me when Gong-Go was gone. Gong-Go trained me in the way of the warrior. After that, Gong-Go, me, and a few masters and warriors from outside the region, came with us to overthrow the emperor. We freed the peasant and slave lions, then we took the palace. But-" Lillia paused. Neither Po nor Tigress could tell if she was struggling to not cry. "General Gong-Go took an arrow for me. And he died. We made sure that the emperor was...defeated, for lack of a better word."

"You killed him," Tigress simply stated.

"I'd like to say...alleviated him of his...physical state," Lillia smirked. "After that, the lions celebrated, but I wouldn't allow myself to stay. I won't forgive them for what they did to my parents, to my village, to me."

"Lions aren't all the same, Lillia," Po protested.

"They are," Lillia shot back.

"Gong-Go wasn't."

"Gong-Go," Lillia paused, "Gong-Go was different. He wasn't a part of the lions. He was the only one who understood the evil that the emperor was telling those brutes!" Po sighed.

"I know they hurt you and a lot of people. But how many years did the lions spend in captivity?" Po asked.

"I don't know, that wasn't my problem," Lillia said harshly.

"Twenty years," Tigress said. Po and Lillia looked at Tigress. "I learned that it was twenty years that the lions were in slavery. They actually made slaves gradually so that no one could rise against them. When the emperor finally decided all of them to become slaves, it was only a small fraction left that weren't slaves."

"Regardless, they are a bunch of menaces," Lillia muttered.

"So why haven't you gone back with some of your people?" Po asked. Lillia couldn't answer that right away.

"I... wouldn't belong with people like me. Because-"

"You were taught by a lion," Po finished. "That's the point I'm talking about. You're not like other lambs and there are lions who aren't like the ones who killed your parents. You never know. You may end up even liking a lion," Po said. Lillia's glare at the panda was enough to shut him up. "I'm just saying."

"There is nothing you can say that can convince me that the lions are good," Lillia said, giving her final word. Then she left the kitchen. Po sighed.

"I tried," he said. Tigress patted him on the shoulder.

"Maybe things will be different for her," Tigress said. "In the meantime, you need to go to Master Shifu. That's the main reason why I came here." So Po went to Master Shifu who was waiting for him. Po bowed.

"Sorry, Master Shifu. I was talking with the Gong-Go Warrior," Po replied.

"Nevermind that," Shifu brushed it away, "We have a more pressing issue. An important shipment has been lost and found in the Mung Hills. I need you to get it."

"Ooh, what's in it?" Po asked excitedly.

"It doesn't matter what's in it," Shifu sternly said. "What matters is that you bring it back here. And I want you to do it alone." That was weird for Po.

"Why do you want me to do it alone?" Po asked. Shifu looked around.

"Because I don't want others to hear of this. It is a mission of ultimate secrecy."

"Oh, so it's a super secret kind of spy-action mission," Po said punching in the air. Shifu shook his head.

"No, this is a matter that will be needed. Please, this mission requires the most focus," Shifu said.

"If that's true, then I can't do it alone," Po replied. Shifu stroked his beard. He was right.

"Fine, Tigress will accompany you. You will leave immediately." Shifu said. Before Po could say anything, Shifu went to tell Tigress. Po moaned. This didn't seem good.

So Po and Tigress were on their way to the Mung Hills. The Mung Hills are very plain and barren. That is to say, they don't have any trees. The hills were covered with rolling grass with towns built on top of them. They weren't really the most hidden places. Even as Po and Tigress entered one of the towns, they were wondering how a shipment could get lost here. And the weird thing was that it was easy enough to find. The town folk elders came to the duo and presented a large chest to them. "Where did you find it?" Tigress asked them.

"We found it laying there in the forest. We tried to open it but the lock was too cumbersome," One of the elders said. With that, the two left the town with the large chest in hand. It was heavy and made a certain noise everytime they moved. Po had had enough of the secrecy.

"Tigress, we need to know what's in this chest," Po said.

"But Master Shifu-"

"Master Shifu isn't carrying the chest. We need to know what's inside if we're going to properly protect it," Po reasoned. That wasn't necessarily true, but Tigress's curiosity was peaked as well. Plus, it didn't make any sense for people to just lose something and then find it immediately. What happen to the original escorts? "Will you kindly do the honors?" Po asked politely, bowing to her. Tigress smirked at the panda's attempt of being over gentlemanly. Tigress kicked the lock off. Po gently opened the lid to see what was inside. What was inside, shocked both Tigress and Po.

"Money? Lots of it" Po said in a questioning voice.

"Why would a shipment of money be going to the Jade Palace?" Tigress asked. Po thought about it.

"When we get back, don't tell anyone, not even Shifu about this. I'll explain it to Master Shifu," Po said.

 **Continued...**


	8. Purpose of the Chest

The Purpose of the Chest

* * *

Po crossed his arms, leaning his weight against one of the pillars of the Hall of Heroes. "That's a lot of money to just 'lose' Master Shifu," Po said accusingly. Shifu looked into the chest and closed it back with a sigh.

"I know, but for the mission that we have for the future, we need the extra money," Shifu said.

"Where did it come from, and how did you lose it?" Po asked. Shifu was silent for a while.

"This is the Bei-Lang region's money. It was gathered by the Master's Council there. It...it wasn't really lost. It was...abandoned," Shifu explained.

"By whom?" Po asked. Then it clicked in his head, "The lions of Bei-Lang." Shifu nodded.

"When they heard that the Gong-Go Warrior was in the Valley of Peace, they ran for their lives. I'm just glad you didn't have any trouble with the chest, especially since you forced the lock," Shifu glared at a nervously smiling Po. "I'm just glad Tigress didn't see it."

"Yeah," Po muttered. He didn't tell Shifu that it was Tigress that did it. Po didn't want Tigress to get in trouble. "Anyways, who is the chest of money for?"

"I can't tell you that yet," Shifu said.

"Darn it," Po muttered.

"Thank you, Dragon Warrior. I appreciate your work," Shifu bowed. Po bowed as well and left the red panda. Po found Tigress on the steps.

"Well?"

"He bought it," Po said. Tigress sighed with relief. "You know, I didn't think you would do something like that."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you're usually trying to impress Shifu or make him proud. I'm surprised you were okay with it," Po smiled. Tigress smirked.

"I can be... mischievous when I want to be," Tigress said with her back up straight.

"I know that. You do it every time I have the upper hand when we spar," Po replied.

"I don't."

"You do."

"You can't prove it," Tigress smirked. Po had an emotionless face. She was right. "But not everything is about Master Shifu."

"Like?" Po asked, scooting closer to her.

"Like training for example," Tigress said. "I don't do training because I want to make Shifu happy. I do it because I actually enjoy a challenge."

"So is that why you like to be around me?" Po asked eagerly. Tigress gave a small smile.

"Yes, you do challenge me sometimes. In more ways than one," Tigress smirked. Po chuckled shyly.

"Yeah, sorry about that."

"But I've come to welcome it," Tigress said. Po smiled happily. "So what's the money for?"

"He wouldn't tell me," Po replied, "And even if he did, I don't think I could tell you." Tigress nodded. This had been a major secret mission. He couldn't tell her everything. "Well, what else do you do that isn't about Shifu?" Tigress thought about it for a while.

"My past. For a long time, I thought about where I came from and why my parents left me," Tigress said, staring at the village below and the land beyond. The wind calmly swirled around them. "But now that you had the dream, I don't have to think about it anymore. They died protecting me."

"I wish I could have helped more," Po sighed. He felt Tigress's hand on his leg. He looked up at her smiling face.

"Trust me, you've done more than you could ever think of," Tigress replied. Po smiled back.

"Well, this is touching," Lillia said from the back. The two looked at the lamb, then looked at their position. They were very close, closer than two people should be. They jumped back from each other. Tigress growled at Lillia's interruption.

"What is it, Lillia?" She asked irritated.

"I was just wondering where you two were. I've missed my punch dummy, I mean my sparring partner," Lillia smirked. Tigress growled as Po slowly went away.

"I'll just be going now," He said, rushing down to the village. Tigress sighed shaking her head.

"Fine, I'll spar with you. But you could have waited," Tigress said as they went to the Training Hall.

"I know. I'm sorry for interrupting the moment," Lillia said with a smirk.

"Moment?" Tigress questioned. Tigress suddenly realized what she was talking about. "That's not what we were having."

"You can't deny that you aren't particularly close to the panda," Lillia replied.

"That's not the point," Tigress defensively answered. "I could be close to you since I've been around you."

"Yes, but you felt bad when he didn't hang around you. When he was distancing himself, you were the first one to get him back. Admit it, you like the panda." Tigress narrowed her eyes at the lamb.

"I'm not answering that," Tigress wisely said. Lillia only shrugged.

"I've always wondered what a panda and a tiger looked like combined," Lillia teased. Tigress seemed to grow a shade redder.

"Let's just spar," Tigress groaned. Meanwhile, Po was in the village serving a guest to the Valley of Peace. He was in a thick robe and Po couldn't see exactly what kind of person he was.

"Thank you for your hospitality," The hooded man said as Po gave him his food.

"You're welcome," Po smiled brightly. "So, what brings you to the village?"

"I'm supposed to be taught by some people and also get my bodyguard at the Jade Palace," the man said.

"You're a special person then," Po guessed.

"I guess you can say that. I'm going to be taught to fight for myself," the man replied. "So I don't have to rely on my guards. My good friend used to protect me, but he passed away."

"I'm sorry to hear that, but the Jade Palace has some of the best fighters around! You'll definitely be safe," Po said confidently.

"Thank you," the man said, bowing.

"My pleasure. By the way, what's your name?" Po asked. It was then that the man's hood fell off when he came back up. Po could see for himself that he was a lion, but it was his name that got Po.

"My name is Maz," The lion said happily. Po replayed their entire conversation.

"Did you say you were going to be _taught_ and _protected_ by someone at the Jade Palace?" Po asked. Maz nodded. "OOOOOOH, Lillia's going to be pissed," Po muttered lowly.

 **Continued...**


	9. Maz meets Lillia

Maz Meets Lillia

* * *

"ABSOLUTELY NOT! NO! UNDER NO CIRCUMSTANCES! NO!" Lillia shouted. The Master's Council had arrived the next day. Po managed to keep the thing a secret from Lillia, but when the Council came, it didn't weaken her outrage. "How can you ask me to do such a thing? I will NOT be a bodyguard for a lion, especially the son of the royal family of BEI-LANG!" Shifu sighed.

"We understand your... feelings towards this ordeal, but we need someone to look after him during this transition from the Master's Council back to the monarchy. Can't you reconsider?"

"NO!" Lillia answered the Ox.

"Told you she would be angry," Po whispered to Tigress.

"There isn't enough money in the world for you to convince me otherwise," Lillia said. Then Tigress's and Po's eyes lit up as they remembered the chest.

"Hold on to that thought," Po said to Lillia. He went in the back and retrieved the chest of money. "I'm guessing this is who it was for?" Po asked Shifu. Shifu, embarrassed that Po had seen through him so easily, nodded. Po opened the chest and let Lillia see the load of money. Lillia's eyes widened.

"Okay, that is a lot of money," Lillia confessed, but she shook her head and remained stubborn. "But you can't change my mind."

"I told you she wouldn't do it," Po whispered to Shifu and the others. "Now watch me do it." Po then spoke out loud. "You're right, Lillia."

"She is?" The Furious Five asked.

"I am," Lillia asked.

"Yeah, you can't do this. It wouldn't be right. Besides, why get you since I'm the better bodyguard and we are going to teach Prince Maz. You wouldn't be a good person for the job. Lots of stress," Po said. Lillia seemed offended.

"I'm more than qualified for the job. I just won't." Lillia argued.

"I know. But the simple fact is you can't. Besides, you couldn't protect the guy from a pair of bunny bandits. You're more of the assassin type," Po smirked. Lillia snarled at Po.

"I'll do it. And I'll do it better than you ever could," Lillia said, pushing her finger assertively at Po's chest for emphasis. Po grabbed her hand and shook it.

"Great! Then you'll do it. We'll get Prince Maz and you'll start protecting him tomorrow. I'll talk to him now," Po said, going out of the room and down to where Maz was staying. Lillia just stood there with her mouth gaping. As Shifu and the Master's Council left, Lillia was still in shock.

"The panda tricked me," Lillia said. Tigress placed her hand on her shoulder with a smirk on her face.

"He may not be dangerous but he can be very clever when he wants to be, Tigress said. Lillia growled.

"I'm going to kill that panda."

"Go ahead, I've tried. It just doesn't work," Tigress replied. "And if you're so against it, I'll be with you so you can... release some tension," Tigress smirked.

"I'm going to need that because I'm going to murder two people. The lion and the panda," Lillia muttered. "I hope you won't mind me hurting your 'close friend'." Tigress groaned at her smug smile.

Meanwhile, the panda had gone down to the village, found Maz staying at the inn, and brought him back up the steps. "Wow! I'm so excited to start!" Maz said excitedly. "I can't believe that the Gong-Go Warrior is going to be my bodyguard, AND I'm going to be taught by the Dragon Warrior and Furious Five."

"Yeah," Po said nervously rubbing the back of his head. "Exactly why are you going to be training and needing a bodyguard?" Maz seemed a bit anxious about that.

"Well, my dear friend, General Gong-Go was his name, wanted me to learn how to defend myself. He told my mother and the people watching over me that at a certain age I was to be protected by the warrior who would free my people. Since I'm of age now, the council has told me to uphold that wish from Gong-Go. That and things have gotten a little rocky in my kingdom," Maz replied.

"How so?"

"Well, ever since my brother took the throne, he decided to govern the people a different way. He decided to have a council of the people to decide what to do and he would execute those ideas."

"Interesting," Po said as they approached the top of the steps. "And how is your brother Zander?" Maz looked at Po with a shocked face.

"How did you know my brother's name?"

"I'm the Dragon Warrior. I have a weird knack for these things," Po shrugged. Still shocked, Maz answered.

"He's okay." When they made their way to the Training Hall, there was Lillia waiting for them.

"Prince Maz, this is Lillia, the Gong-Go Warrior. Lillia," He said to her in a warning tone, "This is Prince Maz." Oblivious to the fact that the lamb's scorn was boring through him, Maz bowed with a smile.

"It is a pleasure to meet you," Maz happily said. Lillia stayed quiet. Po knew leaving him here would be a big mistake, but for the moment, he wasn't going to get in between Maz and the dagger probably aimed at him.

"Well, I'll be getting Master Tigress then," He quickly said. Then he left Lillia and Maz alone. Lillia was tall for a lamb but was still shorter than Maz by a foot. And since Maz was the same height as Po, it wasn't a question that he was much bigger than Lillia. But Maz was nervous.

"So, you're the-"

"Let's get something straight here," Lillia interrupted him, slowly backing him up to a wall. She grabbed her dagger and pinned Maz's decoratively tan robe to the wall. "First off, I don't like lions. Which means I don't like you. But in the present circumstances, I have to protect you." She grabbed another dagger and pinned the other side of his robe.

"Yikes," Maz said in a high pitch tone.

"Second, if you try anything with me, it will be the last thing you do. Thirdly," Thankfully she didn't have another dagger, "Don't get in my way."

"Do you mean literally or figuratively," Maz innocently asked. Lillia only glared at him. "Both, got it," He nervously smiled.

"Good," Lillia said, taking the daggers out of his robe. "Tigress should be here shortly." With that, she was gone. Just then, Po and Tigress came in.

"Hello Prince Maz," Tigress bowed.

"Please just Maz is fine," The lion replied still dry in the mouth. "And Po, unless the Gong-Go Warrior leaves the room, can you never leave me alone with her again?" Tigress glared at Po's nervous grin.

"You left him alone with her? What were you thinking?" Tigress questioned.

"I didn't want to get in between that dagger. Besides, she was going to do it eventually," Po reasoned. Tigress sighed.

"Prin- Maz, you'll have to be patient with Lillia. She's had a...difficult past with lions," Tigress said.

"I can see," Maz sighed, steadying his heart.

"Well, other than that, why don't we show you to your room?" Po said with a smile. Maz smiled excitedly. Tigress shook her head. He looked almost like a child in complete wonder. As the two left, Tigress thought about Lillia. How were they going to get along? Tigress sighed.

"I hope Po can figure out a dream for this one," She muttered to herself.

 **Continued...**


	10. Inspiration and Fear

Inspiration and Fear

* * *

Po woke up the next day to find everyone in his room again. He sighed loudly. "There's no dream," Po announced.

"Nothing at all," Lillia said coming from the back to the front. "Anything about this prince lion and how to get rid of him?"

"No," Po said, right to her face. Lillia grimaced and walked away. Po got up and went to the kitchen to eat. Then Master Crane came in.

"Hey Crane," Po said nonchalantly.

"Hey Po, say I need a favor from you," Crane grinned widely. Po rolled his eyes.

"What do you need?" He asked.

"I need you to cook your father's soup," Crane asked. Po was surprised and suspicious.

"Why?"

"Let's just say I'm going to use it to start up a conversation," Crane said. Then Po realized what Crane was doing.

"This person wouldn't happen to be Lillia would it?" Po asked.

"What! No, of course not," Crane brushed off, "And by of course not I mean absolutely." Po sighed.

"Crane, just ask her what you need to ask her. Wait, you're not asking her on a date, are you?"

"What? No," Crane immediately said without any hesitation. "I just want to get to know more about her. I'm a big fan of hers."

"Why?" Po asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Why are you a fan of hers? That and why is it that I've never heard you mention anything about her before?" Po asked.

"I'm not a crazed fan like some people," Crane clarified.

"Hey, there's a difference between a crazed fan and an enthusiastic person," Po said defensively.

"Sure," Crane shrugged.

"But that doesn't explain why you are a fan of hers," Po said. Crane became quiet.

"Like many people, she's an inspiration for people who seem weak. That and I am intrigued by her fighting style. She was seen as fragile and weak but now she's strong." Po simply nodded in agreement. "Why do you ask?"

"I mean I would understand if she had rescued you from a fight or something, but your fascination with her is just something I would expect of myself, not you."

"Oh," Crane said.

"So I'm an inspiration to you?" Lillia said leaning on the doorway. Crane became silent. He didn't hear her come in.

"How long have you been there?" Po asked.

"Long enough to hear why he's a fan of me," Lillia smirked. Crane felt majorly embarrassed. "Hey, don't feel so bad about it. You're just as 'amazing' as you see me. To be honest, when I realized that you were the Master Crane, I felt a little... embarrassed for my... direct approach when we met. You are a great inspiration to many, including me."

"See, you're an inspiration to both her and you, Crane," Po smiled. "By the way, Lillia, where is Prince Maz?" Lillia glared at the panda.

"I hate you," She muttered as she went away. Po chuckled as he sipped his juice.

"Why did you get her to be with Prince Maz?" Crane asked.

"Because she needs to learn that not all lions are the same. I know that Maz has a good heart. She needs to get over her stereotype of lions," Po said.

"Just like you need to get over your stereotype of tall birds?" Crane smirked.

"Hey! It's not a stereotype. It's an honest observation," Po defensively remarked. Crane rolled his eyes.

"Saying that all tall birds make you sneeze when they molt, is not a good observation," Crane said.

"It is. Think about it, they're the only kind of birds that can reach my nose. It was only when I met you did I start sneezing when you shed your feathers," Po reasoned. Crane huffed. He couldn't argue with that logic.

Maz was learning from Tigress about proper stances. "Make sure that your stance is open and wide. That way, you'll be able to stand very steady." Maz clumsily did so. Tigress seemed a little surprised. "Why are you so awkward with this?" Maz's eyes darted to the lamb watching from behind. Tigress shook her head with a smile. She rested her hand on Maz's shoulder. "Don't worry about her. She's just rough around the edges."

"It's not the edges I'm worried about. It's the launching daggers aimed at me," Maz whimpered. Tigress shook her head again.

"Focus on your training and you won't have to worry about her," Tigress said. Maz nodded. "Okay, next step. The punch. It's a fluid movement. Try it." Maz did. "Again." They did this repeatedly until Tigress felt Maz had it. "Good." She looked at the time. "That's it for now. You go to Master Shifu for your political training." Maz hurriedly nodded and ran to meet Master Shifu. Tigress passed Lillia who said,

"He _should_ fear me. Don't give him a reason not to. Otherwise, I'll have to find a place to bury him," She smirked. Tigress sighed.

"Don't be harsh on him. He's new and he seems keen to make an impression," Tigress replied.

"That's what they do until they trap you in their claws," Lillia said sinisterly. Tigress rolled her eyes.

"Just don't harm him," Tigress said.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Lillia smiled. Tigress didn't trust that smile, but she went on her way. Maz was actually learning his political stuff alone because Master Shifu had to step out for a moment. Then Lillia came. She heard Maz gulp and then speed reading through the whole thing. Lillia couldn't help but smile at the absolute terror on his face. "Finding everything alright?" She asked in a tone that made Maz shake even more.

"Um...y y y yes," He stuttered. Her mischievous and fear giving smile made Maz worry for his life. Who knew a lamb could be this terrifying. He tried desperately to focus on the work. It was easy when he read a report. When he looked at it, he sagged his uptight shoulders and looked at the floor rather than the paper. Lillia noticed this.

"What's the matter?" She asked. The lion instantly remembered who he was with and quickly tore up the old report and began another document.

"It's nothing. Just an old report," Maz said. Lillia shrugged. If she needed to learn more about it, she could always just threaten him. Finally, Master Shifu came and Maz could relax.

It went on into the early night. Lillia, after dealing with a band of bandits with Tigress, decided to retire early. Maz sighed in relief as he plopped down in his chair. "Busy day," Po asked as he poured out a drink for the young lion. Maz just puffed out an exhausted breath of air. "Don't worry, training will come a bit easier after a while."

"It's not the training I have a problem with." Maz said, looking at the doorway to make sure that no one else was hearing them, "It's the Gong-Go Warrior. She really terrifies me." Po sighed.

"Well, you have to understand that that's just the way she is. Imagine being in her place. She doesn't like lions, first of all, so having to protect a lion is a major step out of her comfort zone," Po replied.

"I understand. I have no problem with her hating me," Maz clarified. Po was confused.

"You don't."

"No, I heard that the lions of Bei-Lang did something bad to the Gong-Go Warrior and she vowed vengeance on the people who wronged her. I understand she doesn't like us."

"But-"

"But I don't understand why she has to scare me so much that she makes me pee my pants," Maz grimaced. Po struggled not to laugh. Then Master Shifu came in.

"Prince Maz, do you know what happened to the-"

"Bei-Lang report of 983? I tore it up. It was an old report," Maz quickly said. His eyes darted around nervously.

"Okay, I was just wondering," Shifu said leaving the two again.

"What was in the report," Po asked, noticing Maz's change in character. Maz sighed.

"It's nothing. Just...something in the past," Maz said. "I'm going to bed."

"Okay, and hey," Po said stopping him, "Don't worry about Lillia. She really does mean well."

"That's hard when I'm worried about waking up with a knife in my chest," Maz exclaimed.

"But she considers where she's going to bury you and that shows she's thoughtful," Po weakly smiled. "Just be patient with her."

"Being patient with her isn't my problem. It's making sure she doesn't kill me," Maz replied. Then he left to go to bed.

 **Continued...**


	11. Of Good Report

Of Good Report

* * *

"I can't believe he did it," Gong-Go growled underneath his breath. "That evil conniving son of a-."

"Careful General Gong-Go or that could be you next," said the Empress. A younger Gong-Go sat in the Empress room while the sister of the Emperor cried her tears out.

"Why?" Gong-Go said. "That's all I want to know. Why? Why did he do it? And without me. That way I could have at least prevented it."

"You were in another village at the time. He didn't think you would make it back. He got impatient and sent out others to finish the job. We're just lucky that he gave us some alone time for her to grieve." The Empress said. "There there, Gala. You'll get through this. We'll even help you."

"Why?" Gala sobbed. "Why did my brother do this to me? I'm pregnant and he killed my husband. Why?"

"I don't know why." The Empress said comfortingly. Actually, she did. There had been false reports of Gala's husband sneaking off in the middle of the night to lead a rebellion. When the real news came that he was only doing a charity, it was too late.

"Better to be wrong and kill someone as an example of the actual crime, than to be wrong and people doubt me," the emperor had said. Pride is something else. Because of his tyrannical nature, Gala wisely held her tears until she was alone with the others.

"I'm sorry this happened. I should have been there," Gong-Go said with a guilty face.

"You couldn't have done anything," The Empress said. Gong-Go still held his head in shame.

"What am I going to do?" Gala sobbed, "I have a baby on the way, Zander's only three years old, and I have a murderous emperor as a brother!"

"Shhhh! Calm down, Gala," The Empress said, bringing her back to the bed. The room was quiet for a while. "Have they done the report?"

"Yes, it's titled under 'Bei-Lang report of 983'. I've made several copies of it and I'm planning to send it to the Master's Council so they can give us some help."

"What can they do?" Gala asked Gong-Go. Gong-Go gave an understanding smile.

"I promise you that things will get better," Gong-Go said hugging Gala. "And I will help raise your children like they are my own."

"I couldn't ask you to do that," Gala said shaking her head.

"No, I insist," Gong-Go replied. Gala nodded.

Po woke up. There weren't any people in his room this time, except Tigress. "So that's why. Why didn't I think of that," Po said absentmindedly.

"That's why what?" Tigress asked. Po turned to Tigress and told her. Her eyes widened.

"Don't tell anyone yet. He deserves the privacy," Po said. Tigress nodded. "It's so sad. What's happened to Maz, Lillia, and you." Tigress sighed.

"Sometimes the tragedies in our lives are the things that make us. But then there are times when we make ourselves through the tragedies. If it weren't for that tragedy, I wouldn't be doing the best thing I can do, which is Kung Fu. Just the same way if your mother didn't put you in that basket, you wouldn't be the Dragon Warrior," Tigress said. Po smiled.

"Thanks, Tigress," Po said.

It was two weeks after that that Maz and Lillia started entering some... tension. "Why do you always have to terrify me?" Maz asked. He had finally had it with Lillia's fear tactics. Lillia looked at the lion with a smirk.

"You honestly think that I'm purposefully scaring you?"

"Yes, why?"

"I'm not doing anything," Lillia said with an innocent smile. Maz groaned as he placed his head in his hands.

"Look, I don't want to get in your way, nor do I want to cause you any grief, but I don't want to live in fear," Maz said.

"But what if I want you to live in fear," Lillia asked.

"That's not fair," Maz replied.

"Life isn't fair!" Lillia shouted at him. She extracted a dagger from her armor and held it to his neck. Maz whimpered a bit but returned to his determined face. "Listen, I don't appreciate your tone with me."

"I don't mean to belittle you or cross any boundaries, but-"

"I think you already have," Lillia said. "I told you once before that I don't like lions. And I also don't like lions that can pose a threat to me."

"I wouldn't hurt you," Maz replied. "Not that I can," He said timidly, watching where she was going with the knife.

"Oh, but you misunderstand. I make sure that any potential threats don't come near me. So I either scare them as a warning," Lillia said getting close to Maz's ear. She had to stand on her toes to do so. "Or I kill them." She smiled when she heard Maz's gulp but looked at his determined face.

"I'm not afraid of you," He stated courageously. Lillia looked at him for a while with the dagger still at his neck and then put the dagger away.

"You've got guts, I'll admit that. But those are usually the first things to spill out when someone's cut," Lillia said.

"I'm not afraid of you Gong-Go Warrior," Maz repeated, but he still wanted to be proper.

"We'll see," She said going away. "Oh, and the name's Lillia. So stop calling me by the title." She disappeared after that. Maz gave a sigh of relief.

"I'm starting to think Zander was right when he said I had to be crazy for doing this," Maz panted.

"I would agree with that," said a voice from behind him.

"AHH!" He jumped around just to see Tigress. "Oh, Master Tigress," He bowed respectfully. "Wait, what did you see and hear?"

"I just came from the Hall of Heroes to see Lillia walking away from you. I'm guessing she was being... aggressive again?"

"Yeah," Maz simply said. "Why is she like this?" Tigress sighed.

"It's a long story that I think it would be better if she told you."

"So... I'm never going to find out?"

"Probably not," Tigress smirked. Maz's shoulders sagged. "But there is some good news from this. You've gotten closer to her."

"What do you mean?"

"She said you can call her Lillia. That's a step forward," Tigress offered. Maz huffed a laugh.

"Yeah, a baby step forward," Maz muttered.

"Anyways, let's get started with your training," Tigress said.

 **Continued...**


	12. A Teaching Moment

A Teaching Moment

* * *

"So you want me to teach him some defense moves?" Po asked Tigress. The tiger nodded. "Awesome! Wait why?" He asked her suspiciously.

"Well, I can't let Lillia train him," Tigress said looking accusingly at the lamb.

"I don't know why." She said all too innocently, "I would be the perfect teacher. He would have the perfect motivation to come to training on time."

"A sword in the throat?" Po guessed.

"Exactly," Lillia replied. Po and Tigress sighed.

"Okay, but why not the others?"

"Your fighting style is very unpredictable. Besides, you're a great teacher now," Tigress said.

"Now? You mean I wasn't a great teacher before my fight with Kai?"

"No," Tigress replied bluntly. "You weren't."

"Yeah you're right," Po mumbled. "Okay, I'll teach him." With that, they went into the Training Hall where Maz was waiting for the panda. Tigress and Lillia sat on the sidelines. "Okay, Maz. I'm here to teach you."

"Really? Cool!" Maz said excitedly.

"I know right!" Po replied.

"It's a little scary how similar they are," Lillia said.

"They aren't that similar," Tigress replied, "Maz is excitable but can be very shy. Of course, I could be confusing shyness with his fear of you." Lillia smiled contently. "Po, on the other hand, is very clumsy and childish sometimes. He's also very honest and loyal," Tigress smiled. She blushed when she saw Lillia's smirk.

"You've been keeping notes," Lillia teased.

"So there are a lot of styles and ways to fight. You already know that" Po instructed, "But what you don't know is that each person is different. You have to figure out what punch to do for which kind of person. Battling a rhino is different than battling a... mouse. Now for your kind, lions, there's a simple way to take a lion down and then run for it. Like this." Po then placed his foot behind Maz's left foot and yanked his tail. While Maz stiffened, Po punched Maz square in the stomach. He threw the lion to the ground and kept his hand pressed against his stomach.

"Whoa," Tigress said. Lillia pathetically struggled to not laugh.

"Got it?"

"Sure," Maz wheezed out.

"Now this is only to stun them. You'll have about two minutes before they come back to full strength," Po explained as he pulled Maz up from the ground. Tigress and Lillia came up to them.

"Where did you learn that? I've never seen that Kung Fu moves," Tigress commented.

"Yeah, and can I learn it for tackling lions as well," Lillia asked eagerly. Maz worriedly looked at Po, wondering if he was actually going to do it. Po simply ignored Lillia.

"I came up with the move before I came to the Jade Palace," Po explained. The others were confused.

"How could you learn something like that?" Tigress asked. "I mean, given the place you were in, I wouldn't expect you to figure out something like that."

"And again, can I learn it," Lillia asked.

"No, and I've actually done studies," Po replied.

"Studies," Maz asked.

"Yes, before I came to the Jade Palace, I was a part of this science group that studies the natural tendencies of people and of people of different species. I learned some interesting quirks that helped me understand certain people. That's why my action figures are so lifelike," Po replied.

"So, you came up with a defense move by studying how people act?" Tigress said slowly. She was trying to piece together how Po exactly came up with this.

"There were some weaknesses that we figured out about all species. I learned that move studying male snow leopards."

"Why male snow leopards," Lillia asked.

"Because of their size difference, we actually decided to classify them with bigger felines. I mean, come on, you've seen Tai-Lung, Tigress. Compare someone like him with someone like Master Leopard," Po explained. Tigress nodded in agreement.

"Wow, but why haven't you done any of that when you first came here?" Tigress asked.

"My life wasn't in trouble and it wasn't Kung Fu. It was just exploiting the weaknesses in different species. Plus, I really wanted to learn Kung Fu at the time," Po answered, dusting off Maz. "Sorry for being so hard."

"That's fine, but next time can I _not_ be the example," Maz said moving his back around to relieve some of the pain.

"Can I make him be the example?" Lillia asked.

"No," Tigress and Po answered.

"Now, you have some training with Master Shifu," Po said. Maz nodded and went to the Hall of Heroes.

"Why is he learning about government management? He's not the person on the throne," Lillia asked.

"A prince still has to learn about the system of managing a kingdom. Because of how the system is set up, he can be an aid to his brother," Tigress explained.

"Hmm," Lillia huffed. "Well, I better make sure no sudden wolves are after him." She went to look after Maz.

"This is going to be filled with problems," Po sighed.

"They'll get along eventually. You and I did," Tigress said.

"Yeah, but pandas didn't kill your family," Po replied. "That's going to be a major stumbling step for them."

"But the emperor killed Maz's father, so they should understand each other," Tigress offered.

"I don't know," Po said defeated, "Maybe I made a mistake when I tricked her into this."

"There are no mistakes," Tigress wisely said.

"Okay, I hope so," Po muttered.

"How come you never told me about the studies?" Tigress asked.

"I didn't think it was exciting," Po shrugged.

"But your action figure collection is?" Tigress smirked.

"Yes," Po argued. Tigress shook her head.

Meanwhile, Lillia was watching over Maz in his room with his political 'homework'. She yawned. Maz yawned as well. "Mrow!" Lillia's ears perked up as Maz flinched to try and hide it. His yawn sounded like a cute little cub.

"Was that you?" Lillia asked.

"N-no no. My... desk squeaked," Maz obviously lied. Lillia smirked.

"Aw, does the lion hate his yawn?" Lillia teased. Maz sighed.

"Why are you like this to me?" Maz asked.

"You should know," Lillia said seriously.

"But I don't. Look, I know that some of the lions have done you wrong, but I'm not like them," Maz said. Lillia's glare stayed on the lion. She scoffed.

"You lions are all the same," She said going out the door, "You don't even know what it's like to be me." She left him alone to do the rest of his work. Maz sighed.

"What did we do?" Maz asked himself.

 **Continued...**


	13. Unknown Sins are Unknown Mistakes

Unknown Sins are Unknown Mistakes

* * *

She now had gone to not even talking to him. Maz just couldn't win with the lamb. At the very least, she stopped threatening him, not that it did much. Maz was still afraid of Lillia. And now that she had gone silent, he couldn't tell where she was, which is why she always made him jump. It made Maz feel guilty.

Tigress wearily pinched her nose. "This is getting a little out of hand," Tigress said. Po shrugged.

"I don't know how to fix it. I could tell them, but I don't know if they'll believe me," Po sighed. Just then, Viper and Monkey came into the kitchen. Po smiled mischievously at Tigress. "Watch this," He whispered to her. Po put his hands underneath the table and snapped something in half. Monkey, almost instantaneously, started sniffing around. "Smell something, Monkey?" Po smirked.

"Yeah, I smell something," Monkey said. He sniffed around Po. "Is that...you?" Po laughed.

"No, it's this," Po said, producing a split banana. "Here." He gave the two halves to Monkey. Monkey went out with the two halves in hand. "Here's another one," Po whispered to Tigress. "Viper, you look a little tense. Why don't I help you relieve some of that stress."

"Oh no, Po, I'm fine," Viper cheerfully said. She wasn't lying. She didn't feel any pain or soreness. Po was determined.

"I insist," Po said. Viper shrugged thinking nothing of it. Po went to the back of Viper. He started rubbing a certain part of her spine and then it happened.

"Ohh," Viper exclaimed. She tensed up a bit then felt like she was melting. Her eyes were half-lidded, her tongue was out as her mouth had dropped, and the tip of her tail rapidly swayed back and forth. Po smiled at her look, but then suddenly stopped realizing something.

"Oh, I forgot," Po whispered to himself.

"Forgot what," Viper asked coming back to reality.

"Never mind, do you feel better," Po asked.

"Better than ever," Viper sighed. With that, she slithered slowly to her room. Tigress just sat there not knowing whether to be creeped out or impressed.

"That was... uncomfortable and interesting," Tigress said.

"Why?"

"It's weird when you see your teammate with that kind of face," Tigress explained. Po chuckled nervously.

"Sorry, I wouldn't have done that if I had remembered she didn't have fangs," Po replied.

"What was that suppose to do?"

"After a while, her fangs were supposed to pop out on their own. It's a little funny to see their shocked faces, but I forgot she doesn't have fangs," Po answered.

"I'm guessing this is stuff you learned from your studies?" Po nodded. "Interesting. Why haven't you done this stuff sooner?"

"I felt like I would be taking advantage of people if I did that all the time," Po explained. Tigress smirked at him mischievously. "What?" Tigress scooted closer to Po.

"So, what did you learn about tigers?" She asked. Po nervously chuckled.

"Well, um... I learned...things," Po replied.

"What things," Tigress asked almost seductively.

"Um...Tigress?"

"Yesss," Tigress replied.

"Are you playing with me?" Po asked.

"Am I?" Tigress teased. Just then, Maz came into the kitchen. Tigress backed off on her playfulness. She still smirked at Po's shocked face. "What's the matter, Maz?" Maz looked at her. "Yeah, I know it's a repetitive question."

"Lillia's just being very... stubborn," Maz replied, frustrated. "I asked her why she wouldn't talk to me and her reply was a throwing star thrown near me."

"You-"

"Have to be patient with her?" Maz finished. "Yeah, that's beginning to become a bit of an issue." Maz sighed. "What am I going to do? I can't get along with her if she doesn't open up."

"She hasn't opened up with us either," Po said, coming into the conversation.

"She's more open with you than me," Maz replied. "Why did she sign up for this thing if she didn't want to do it?"

"Hehe, yeah, good question," Po chuckled nervously. Tigress rolled her eyes as she remembered it being Po who did it. "Don't worry, I'm almost positive that she'll warm up to you."

"Almost?"

"I can not guarantee anything," Po said dramatically. Maz sighed. Just then, Crane came to eat.

"Hey guys," Crane came in. Po wiggled his eyebrows at Tigress. She rolled her eyes.

"No," Tigress said to Po. Po's face made a pout as Crane sat next to Maz. Maz gazed at Crane for quite some time before Tigress or Po noticed.

"Um...Maz? Is there something wrong?" Po asked.

"Huh? Oh, nothing," Maz shook his head. Po shrugged it off.

"So, Crane have you talked with Lillia?"

"Yeah, she's really interesting. A little... blunt, though," Crane said truthfully.

"Yeah, she tends to do that," Tigress replied. Po's mischievous smile came back.

"Hey, Crane? Can you scratch right about here at the back of your neck?" Po asked. And Crane did.

"HONK!" Crane shouted. As he did that, several feathers came off of him.

"Po!" Tigress sternly said to a laughing panda, "I said no."

"Oh come on, you have to admit that was funny," Po said. "Sorry to do that to you, Crane."

"What exactly did you do?" Crane asked, trying to figure out why he just did that.

"Nothing, just something I learned," Po cheekily said. Tigress punched him in the arm. "OW!"

"You were right when you said you would be taking advantage of people," Tigress muttered.

"Hey, I said I was sorry," Po replied. The three saw Maz picking up a feather from Crane. He seemed to examine it closely. "Um, Maz? Why are you looking at Crane's feathers?"

"No reason," Maz said. He stood up and left to go to his room with Crane's feather in hand.

"You found that strange too, right?" Po asked. Tigress and Crane nodded.

About a week afterward, Po was with Maz training him. As usual Tigress and Lillia were standing by the side. "Now, for gorillas, they are a whole different thing. You mainly have to jump into the air and kick them in the face," Po simplified.

"Well, this makes me wonder why I trained all these years for Kung Fu when I could just learn from Po," Tigress whispered to Lillia.

"Now, let's see you jump," Po instructed. Maz jumped about three feet. Po shook his head. "Try again, but higher." Po soon realized that Maz could jump that high but didn't seem to understand why. "Listen, in order for the move to work you have to jump high." Then Po demonstrated by doing a high jumping kick. Maz was astonished.

"Why would I have to jump that high?" Maz finally asked. This confused everyone in the room.

"Maz, have you seen a gorilla? They're huge," Po explained as Lillia and Tigress came up to them.

"Oh," Maz simply said. "I wouldn't know."

"You've... never seen a gorilla?" Tigress asked.

"No, I've been... sheltered most of the time. I don't know what gorillas look like. I mean, I've seen pictures of gorillas but I've never seen them in person," Maz explained.

"Um...Maz. You didn't know what cranes look like until you saw Crane, did you? That's why you were so interested in his feathers," Po asked. Maz nodded.

"I... practically don't know anything outside of the palace," Maz confessed.

"Wait, nothing?" Lillia said finally speaking to him.

"Basically. I mean, I didn't even know that the Gong-Go Warrior was a woman or a lamb. I knew the title was named after Gong-Go, but that's it. Other than lions, ducks, and jackals, I don't know what other species look like."

"Wait a minute," Tigress paused. "That means you don't know Lillia's past, right?" Maz nodded.

"All I know is that the lions did something bad to her. That's it. I don't even know what they did. I've been sheltered from the world and I know almost nothing of it. Before I came here, I never knew what a panda, tiger, crane, monkey, or- whatever Master Shifu is, looked like."

"He's a red panda," Po explained. Maz seemed very confused. How could Po be a panda and Shifu be a red panda and they look completely different? He didn't know they were different species. "Wow, you really don't know anything outside the palace. Why?"

"The people protecting me made sure I didn't have any contact with the outside world. That's why I was so excited to train with you guys because I knew that I would get to see other people and places."

"Why don't you get a head start on your political training? We're done for the day," Po said. Maz went off to the Hall of Heroes.

"He...doesn't even know," Lillia said, questioning herself.

"That's why. He doesn't know what the lions did to you," Po said.

"I thought all the lions knew," Lillia whispered.

"Apparently not him," Tigress said. Just then, Zeng came in to tell the others about bandits stealing the metal shops again. "Come on, Po. Let's go. Are you coming, Lillia?"

"You guys go without me. I need to do something important," Lillia replied. As they went away, Lillia stood there, thinking about what Maz said. "He doesn't even know. But how" She said to herself. "That means, he honestly doesn't know what happened to me. He really is innocent." Lillia shook her head. "He's a lion Lillia. They're all the same. Just because one doesn't know about your past doesn't mean he isn't like the other lions." Lillia paused for a moment. "But I can't accuse him of something he doesn't even know about. It's not right." Lillia groaned and shook her head again. "He's. A. Lion. They are all the same. There's nothing different about him." Then she remembered Gong-Go's principle saying: _Nothing is as it seems._ Maybe Po was right. Gong-Go was different than the lions that killed her parents. And maybe Maz wasn't like the other lions. Heck, maybe they had some similarities. Lillia shook her head and laughed. "I wouldn't go that far," She muttered to herself. "He and I are nothing alike."

 **Continued...**


	14. Not So Different

Not So Different

* * *

The, as Lillia put it, pain-the-necks, were back. The Master's Council wanted to personally see the progress and safety of Maz. And they were thorough on the safety part. "Is this really necessary?" Maz asked embarrassed. Two lady duck servants were examining a half naked Maz all over. Lillia and Viper stood there giggling at the sight. Maz's face was almost completely red with embarrassment.

"We have to make sure that you haven't acquired any bruises or injuries from anyone...namely the Gong-Go Warrior," said the Croc. Lillia rolled her eyes.

"I haven't touched him. Not that I would want to," Lillia remarked. She couldn't help but notice Maz's physic. Underneath the long robes, he had very defined muscles. Lillia shook her head. "I did not just think that," She said to herself.

"What's that?" Po asked.

"Nothing," Lillia replied. She forgot that Po was there as well. Finally, the servants were done with their inspection. Maz quickly put back on his clothes. He traded the long robes for a lighter plain tan vest with a black outline. His black pants would also help him with the exercise.

"So, everything seems to be in order," Master Ox said. Maz bowed and quickly went to his room. He purposefully didn't want to be there, just in case they wanted to do any other kind of inspection. Just then, Tigress came in.

"What did I miss?" She asked a smiling Lillia.

"Oh, nothing you probably haven't seen with Po," Lillia smirked.

"Lillia!" Po exclaimed. He blushed when Tigress looked at him with a questioning look. "I'll tell you later."

"Well, now that everything is in order, we shall be on our way. We'll be doing these monthly checks from now on," Master Croc explained. "Oh! Also, Maz's brother is coming to the Jade Palace to visit him." Lillia groaned.

"Another lion?" Lillia muttered.

"Don't worry, Gong-Go Warrior. You don't have to protect him. That's not in the budget," Master Shifu mumbled.

"Anyways, it's important that you take care of them both. Zander is the emperor of Bei-Lang, so many people can come after him," Master Croc said.

"Yes, and we don't want anything to happen to ANY of the family. They're all that's left," Master Ox sadly said. Po's eyes widened.

"All that's left? What happened to their mother?" Po asked. The masters were silent for a while.

"She was killed by the tyrant emperor," Master Shifu explained. Po sighed. The others were shocked. Lillia couldn't believe what she had heard.

"She was killed by her own brother?" Po asked in clarification. This made Lillia even more shocked. "Wait, so he killed both of his parents?"

"Yes," Master Shifu sighed. "You probably already know about the father when he was murdered. But his mother and General Gong-Go were killed on the same day. The Emperor wanted to eliminate any possible heirs to the throne that would be a threat to him. Before the day that the Gong Go Warrior overthrew him, he had sent others to kill his sister and her sons. But Gong-Go had already moved them to another place and hid them. But the sister was killed. So both of them became orphans on the same day Gong-Go was killed. They practically had no one."

"That's horrible," Viper said, almost to tears. Lillia just stood there speechless.

"Man, I didn't think he had killed Gala as well," Po grimaced. Master Shifu nodded.

"Anyways, we will be leaving now. Please take good care of Prince Maz," The Master's Council said. They all bowed and left. Tigress saw the lamb's stiff look.

"Are you okay, Lillia?" she asked. Lillia slowly came to her senses.

"Yeah," She said still in a daze. "I'm fine." Then, she left to go see Maz.

"I think she realizes now that lions aren't the same," Po said to Tigress.

"Why do you say that?" Viper asked.

"Because she didn't know that Maz's parents were killed just like hers. I think she's just feeling guilty is all," Po explained. "Should we comfort her?"

"Leave her be," Master Shifu instructed. "I think she just needs some time to think."

"His parents were killed?" Lillia said to herself walking to the barracks. "And here I am accusing him so much he's frustrated about it." Lillia shook her head. "He's still a lion." Then she just stopped. "And I'm a heartless person," She spoke up. "So what if he's a lion? He's suffered just as much as I have. I've been so caught up with my hatred for lions that I don't even let him talk about his life. I've been so arrogant all this time," She sadly said. Then she found herself at Maz's door. Maz was looking at some papers. Lillia knocked. Maz jumped out of his chair and fell on the ground. Lillia softly giggled, but then she grimaced. Here she was terrorizing this lion who didn't even know why she was doing it. For a moment, Lillia didn't see Maz as a lion. Just a helpless little lamb. The positions were switched now. Maz quickly got back up.

"Oh, Lillia. What is it?" He asked, expecting another hail of insults or someone needing him. Lillia struggled to say the words.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. Maz was shocked. He didn't know what she was sorry for, but the mere fact she was saying it to him really blew his mind.

"What?"

"I said I'm sorry," Lillia repeated, understanding his surprise. "I... I just realized that you and I aren't as different as I thought. And that you're not like the other lions." Maz looked skeptical.

"Who told you to apologize to me? Was it Master Ox?" Maz asked.

"What?" Lillia was confused for a moment. "Oh, no one did. I came on my own accord." She paused. "Listen, they... they told me about how your parents died." Maz's face didn't seem to show any kind of regret or shock. "I didn't know that the emperor killed your family. I'm...I'm sorry for being so cruel to you."

"It's alright," Maz replied. Lillia's head snapped up.

"Alright?! I terrorized you, threatened you, scared you so much that you peed your pants-"

"Who told you that," Maz asked embarrassed.

"Never tell the panda anything," Lillia quickly answered. "How can you say that it's alright?"

"You didn't know. Plus, I understand that whatever the lions did to you is more than any of my grief," Maz replied. Maz sighed for a second. "You know what the interesting part is? Everyone knew about it before I did. My father was killed when I was born. They told me he died in an accident. My mother was killed before you defeated the emperor. They were going to tell me that she died in an accident as well if the attack didn't go well. It was only after all of this did they decide to tell me that my uncle killed both of them. Even my brother knew before me." Lillia felt immensely guilty.

"I'm so sorry for adding to the grief," she said. Maz sat on his bed and offered a seat next to him. Lillia smiled a bit and decided to take the seat.

"Like I said before, it's fine. And I understand your reason for it. I... I just didn't want my parents' death to be the main reason for the apology," Maz said, scratching the back of his head.

"Why?"

"Well, I didn't want you to feel guilty. I just wanted to know that we're at the very least acquaintances," Maz explained. Lillia nodded. They were silent for a while. "I... I don't expect you to give me an answer and I understand if you don't want to tell me but-"

"Just say it," Lillia interrupted him. She hated it when people beat around the bush.

"What _did_ the lions do to you?" Maz asked. Lillia's face became emotionless. "Again, you don't have to tell me."

"No, you deserve to know." She answered. Then she told him. Maz held his face in his hands in shame.

"I deserved the harsh treatment," Maz said.

"No, you don't. You weren't there and you probably wouldn't have made a difference if you were," Lillia sighed. "Let's just start over, okay?"

"Okay, I'm Maz," Maz smiled cheerfully. Lillia smirked at him.

"Lillia," she replied. Then Maz started to sniff around. He slowly scooted over to Lillia. "Maz, what are you doing?" she asked backing away only a bit.

"It's... it's something I smell. I... I haven't smelled in a while," Maz said. He sniffed around Lillia. "It's you. You smell like... Gong-Go," Maz said. Lillia seemed a little flustered.

"Well, I... guess that my original scent must have rubbed off on Gong-Go," Lillia replied. "Does it smell bad?"

"The opposite. It smells really good," Maz said, unintentionally saying it in a deep voice. Lillia felt her heart skip a bit. She immediately got off the bed.

"Well, I um... should be getting to bed. Long day, hehe. Everything okay between us?" Maz nodded. "Good, see you." With that, she briskly walked out the door. In the hall, she passed Po.

"Hey Lillia," He greeted with a smile.

"Hey Po," She hurriedly said. Po stared at her as she walked pass. Then he noticed something.

"Lillia, why is your tail wagging back and forth so quickly," Po asked. Lillia's reaction was priceless. Her hands immediately covered her behind, her eyes widened, her ears dropped down a bit, and her face seemed to emit a pinkish hue. Lillia started walking backward to cover her tail.

"I... I don't know. I guess it just has a mind of its own. See you," She said anxiously. A confused panda was just left in the hall, trying to figure out why the lamb ran with her tail tucked in between her legs.

 **Continued...**


	15. Apologizing

Apologizing

* * *

"I told you I'm fine," Lillia muttered.

"That's not what your tail was saying yesterday," Po mentioned. Lillia looked away from the panda. "So, since you're not going to tell me-"

"And I won't," Lillia emphasized.

"What did you and Maz talk about? I saw you leaving his room pretty fast," Po said.

"I told him sorry for-"

"What! You told him sorry?!"

"Why is that so surprising?"

"Because you're not the person I would think to say sorry often," Po said honestly. Lillia rolled her eyes, then she became very silent.

"I... wanted to apologize for doing all the things to him... I didn't know that he was like me in a lot of ways."

"So what you're saying is-"

"Don't say it, Po!" Lillia ordered. Po raised his hands in defeat. They walked to the Training Hall when Po suddenly said.

"I was right," Po cheekily finished. Lillia huffed and sighed. When they entered the Training Hall, they saw Maz warming up for his training sessions.

"Okay, what are we going to learn now?" Maz asked. Po suddenly got a cheeky idea.

"Actually, I was thinking that Lillia could teach you for a moment. I have to find Tigress and tell her something Master Shifu instructed me to do. Why don't you practice with Lillia for a while." Maz and Lillia looked at each other.

"But-" both of them said.

"Great! I'll be right back," Po said rushing out the door. Lillia groaned. She looked at the lion. Maz still looked a little nervous. Lillia genuinely smiled at him.

"Don't worry, I won't give you the hard treatment. I'll...try to be easy on you," She smirked.

"That doesn't comfort me," Maz said. Lillia got into her stance.

"Just show me what Tigress and Po taught you," Lillia replied. With that, they started sparring. Actually, it was more like Maz flopping.

"OFH!"

"Better, you managed to make me actually break a sweat," Lillia smirked. Maz was getting tired of her smugness. Then he got an idea. He quickly swiped her feet. She hit the ground and Maz hovered over her.

"Who's breaking a sweat now," Maz smirked. But he saw Lillia's face wasn't the surprised embarrassed kind. It was the timid scared kind. "Lillia, I didn't mean to-"

"Get off!" She kicked him squared in the stomach. Maz lunged off and was forced to his back. He huddled his stomach in pain as he curled up into a ball and laid on his side. Lillia immediately came to his side. "Oh my gosh! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you that hard."

"It's okay," He grunted. "I deserve that. Wow, those legs can really kick." He started to get over the pain, sitting up using his arms as support. He still had one arm over his stomach

"Are you okay?" Lillia asked. Maz placed a hand on the side of her cheek. She blushed instantly.

"I should be asking you that," Maz replied.

"W-Why?" She asked. She didn't know why she was stuttering.

"Lillia, you looked absolutely terrified when I did that. What happened?" He asked.

"I don't know. I just... panicked," She said, snatching her face from Maz's warm hand.

"That's why I'm asking. Panic is not something I would associate with you." Maz said. Lillia looked away.

"It can happen," Lillia replied. She helped Maz up and quickly headed for the door when Po was just coming in.

"Hey, Lillia-"

"Hey Po," She quickly said. Then she left. Po sighed and looked at the lion.

"Oh come on, Maz, what did you do this time? Kiss her?"

"What?! No, no, what made you think that?" Maz denied darting his eyes around. Po was just kidding but Maz's reaction made him think otherwise.

"Wait did you actually kiss her?"

"No! I just had...an accident with Lillia," Maz shyly explained. "I kind of fell on top of her." Po was confused then realized it.

"Ah, she's probably had nightmares about a lion jumping on her and attacking her. It's understandable," Po replied. "Why don't you go to Master Shifu? I'm sure he has some work for you to do." Maz nodded and went away. Just then, Tigress came in with Po. "Looks like Lillia's gotten very comfortable with Maz unless you count her scars still being a little deep."

"It will come with time," Tigress replied. Then her face turned mischievous.

"Tigress, what are you thinking? I know that smile. I don't trust that smile," Po narrowed his eyes at her. Tigress walked up to him closer.

"So, about the studies-"

"Tigress," Po rolled his eyes.

"I'm very curious. This is a part of you that I had no idea existed," Tigress replied.

"What is it then?"

"How did you classify tigers?" She asked. Po thought about it.

"We...had a difficult time doing that," Po replied.

"How come?"

"Well, male tigers were easy enough to classify. They were coupled with lions, male leopards, and other big cats. Female tigers were tricky."

"Why?"

"Well, they have the strength of a full sized male tiger, but in a smaller frame. We really couldn't figure out how to classify them. So we just put them as 'unique'," Po sweetly said. Tigress's face seemed to turn a shade redder, but she shook it off and continued her naughty pursuit.

"So what things did you learn about female tigers," She asked.

"Um... just stuff that would benefit the female tigers," Po sheepishly said.

"Like?"

"Like... what places to make them...purr," Po shyly said.

"Is that so?" Tigress smiled.

"Hehe," Po nervously smiled. Meanwhile, Maz was going to the steps where he met Lillia. They looked at each other for a while.

"I wanted to-" they both said at the same time.

"You first," Lillia said.

"I...I wanted to say I'm sorry for what happened in the Training Hall. I just wanted to get the upper hand," Maz replied rubbing his head.

"It's fine, really. You didn't know," Lillia explained. "Let's just put the whole thing behind us. I hate it when people apologize too much."

"Why?"

"It just seems pathetic to apologize to me all the time. I'm not a precious little lamb."

"Hehe, I know," Maz chuckled. Lillia smirked at him.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Maz nervously gulped.

"Well, I mean... you're a very strong and independent person and you don't really follow anyone. You make your own way," Maz replied. "Was that answer good enough to keep me alive?" He asked sheepishly. Lillia's eyes rested at half-lidded and she smiled.

"Maybe," She said leaving him.

 **Continued...**


	16. Brothers

Brothers

* * *

"Seriously, it's not that important," Said a red-faced panda, trying to dodge the advances of his tiger friend. Tigress blocked his path.

"If it's not important then tell me," Tigress asked with a smirk. Po sighed.

"Why are you so eager to know?"

"Because I like it when you blush," Tigress explained. Po blushed brighter. Tigress chuckled at the sight. "Come on, tell me. What was the bathroom incident with Monkey?"

"If I tell you, do you promise not to get angry?" Po asked.

"I'll try," Tigress said with a dignified face.

"Okay, it's-"

"Guys, Maz's brother is coming," Monkey burst in. Po sighed.

"I'll tell you later," Po told her. Meanwhile, Maz was in the kitchen when Lillia came in and leaned on the doorpost.

"Your brother is here," Lillia smirked. Maz seemed confused.

"He is? Why? They didn't tell me he was coming," Maz said.

"He knew," Lillia stated.

"Of course, he did," Maz muttered as he got up. Lillia seemed to pick up on Maz's frustration.

"You're not happy to see your brother?"

"I am. Don't get me wrong, I love my brother. It's just... sometimes, he knows things sooner than I do," Maz explained.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, they told him my father and mother died before they told me. Zander has always had a tendency of knowing things before me. Like for instance, he probably knew about you before I did. I guess that's because he's the emperor, but still. It's kind of irritating to always be the last to know anything," Maz said.

"Get used to it," Lillia told him bluntly. Maz rolled his eyes but sighed.

"I guess you're right. I shouldn't spite my brother."

"Yeah, that's the first sign of a tyrant," Lillia smirked. Maz's eyes glared at Lillia's smirk. The two appeared before Zander. Zander was as tall as his brother but did look a little older than he did and acted a lot older as well. He had on fine red royal robes as is the royal emperor custom. Master Shifu introduced them.

"Prince Maz, here is your brother, Emperor Zander," the red panda said. As by tradition, Zander, and Maz first bowed to each other before hugging each other.

"It's good to see you brother," Zander smiled.

"It's good to see you too," Maz said with a flat smile. Zander seemed to understand it.

"They didn't tell you?"

"Nope," He muttered. Zander patted him on the back.

"Don't worry, soon you'll have something that I'll be the last to know," Zander comforted. Maz looked behind him to see Lillia standing there with an emotionless face. Maz took a deep breath and presented Lillia.

"Brother, this is Lillia, the Gong-Go Warrior, Lillia," Maz said in the same warning tone as Po did with her, "This is my brother, Zander." Lillia rolled her eyes at the formalities. But what Zander did next shocked everyone. He stepped up to Lillia, got on his knees and bowed face down to Lillia and apologized.

"I am so gravely sorry for what my people have done to you and every village that you represent and don't represent. I hope you understand my-"

"Oh stop it," Lillia interrupted him, helping him up. "Ever since your brother came I'm... a little more... lenient to lions."

"Does that mean she won't harm us," Zander asked his brother in a whisper.

"I can not guarantee that," Maz said. Po and the rest were there as all of this was happening, and Po noticed something odd with one of the servants. All of them were duck servants, but one was a dark jackal that seemed to be very close to Zander, proximity wise. In fact, she seemed to be Zander's shadow. Po spoke about this.

"Excuse me, Emperor Zander. Who is that person so close to you?" Po asked. Zander turned around to see the jackal cowering behind him. She obviously didn't like being called out in the open and seemed as timid as a... timid person. Zander placed his arm around her and seemed to whisper comforting words that made her step out a bit.

"Oh, that's Zora. She's my brother's personal servant," Maz explained. It was obvious that something seemed out of place. It seemed oddly strange to have a servant and a royal so close to each other. "Come on, Zander, I'll show you around. You can come too, Zora," Maz said kindly. Zora lit up and seemed to happily go with the two lions. Lillia went along with them. Po was still a little confused about the jackal.

"What's wrong, Po?" Tigress asked.

"Nothing, nothing," Po replied, "I'll tell you later." Zander and Maz spent the time together, along with Lillia and Zora. Though Zora didn't talk much, Po could see she was the happy type. When Zander and Maz decided to go off somewhere, Zora was left alone in the kitchen with Lillia. Lillia didn't seem like she wanted to make a conversation, but Po and Tigress came in. "Hello, Lillia. And hello Zora."

"Hello Dragon Warrior," She brightly smiled. Po was a little surprised to see her talking so freely to him.

"You can just call me Po," He said."Actually, I was wondering if I could ask you a question, Zora."

"What's that?"

"How long have you been with Zander?"

"Oh, I've been with him ever since he and I were 12. We know a lot about each other," Zora smiled dreamingly. Everyone else found this a little strange.

"So, you would say that you like Zander very much, correct?" Po asked. Zora seemed to blush with a smile. That was clue enough for Po.

"Yes, I do."

"Oh, I honestly have to say I'm surprised to see you talking to me so not shy."

"I am a little-"

"A little?" Lillia butted in. She smirked at the jackal which caused Zora to look away nervously.

"Okay, a lot shy. But I've been around cuddly pandas and you're the Dragon Warrior, so I have no reason to fear you." Lillia and Tigress laughed at Po's sulking face. "What, did I say something wrong?"

"No, you just said something, truthful," Lillia smiled. Po just sat down as Lillia showed Zora to where she would be staying for the evening.

"I'm not cuddly," Po stubbornly said.

"Why are you so against it? We like you as cuddly," Tigress said truthfully, but in a teasing fashion.

"Because no one could take me seriously if I were called cuddly," Po replied.

"Po," Tigress said, resting her hand on his shoulder, "We take you seriously. Being cuddly isn't something you have to be ashamed of." Po smiled.

"Thanks, Tigress." Tigress got her food and sat down next to Po.

"Why did you ask Zora about her relationship with her master?" Tigress asked. Po tittered a bit.

"Because I'm getting a sneaky suspicion that all the female lions in Bei-Lang are not good looking," Po commented.

"Po!" Tigress exclaimed slapping him in the head. "Why would you say something that rude?"

"Don't tell me you haven't noticed it. Zander and Zora come in and there's obviously a deeper relationship between them. And you know there's something weird going on between Lillia and Maz. These two are interested in different kinds of female species. I mean, if I were wrong, they both would have been married to female lions a long time ago." Tigress rolled her eyes.

"That doesn't mean that female lions are ugly," Tigress said.

"You're right. The empress and Gala were very pretty," Po replied. "Sorry for that comment."

"It's fine, but I don't want to hear you say that again," Tigress firmly said. Po nodded. "Now about the bathroom incident."

"UGH!"

 **Continued...**


	17. What's to See

What's to See?

* * *

Tigress stormed out of the barracks into the open courtyard. "Tigress, please come back," Po pleaded.

"Grrr!" Tigress growled.

"I said I was sorry!"

"How could you do such a thing?!" Tigress exclaimed. Po sighed.

"I know I should have told you from the beginning and I should have gone away a long time ago but-"

"How long were you there?" Tigress asked. Po was silent. "Answer me, Po."

"About... ten minutes," Po replied. Tigress continued walking away. "Tigress, please. I didn't mean to. I was just... I wasn't thinking." Tigress stopped and crossed her arms. Po ran around in front of her, but she wouldn't look at him. "Tigress, I'm sorry. I honestly am sorry." Po finally said bowing his head in shame. Tigress glanced at the sad panda's look and sighed.

"Let me just ask a few questions," Tigress firmly said.

"Okay," Po replied a little scared of what she was going to ask.

"Did you plug up the hole?"

"Yes."

"And are you sure you're sorry?"

"Absolutely."

"And do you promise not to do something stupid like that again?" Tigress asked.

"I'll try my best," Po said. Tigress narrowed her eyes at him. "Come on, you know me." Tigress nodded. She did have to give him a little slack.

"Fine," Tigress said, then her scowl turned into a smirk. "And another question."

"Okay?"

"Did you like what you saw?"

"Yes, I mean! I didn't mean to sound... what I mean is." Po immediately stopped talking and seemed to shrink.

"What's your final answer, Po?" She asked. Po couldn't really tell if she was playing with him or sincerely asking. Po decided just to be truthful.

"Yes," Po squeaked in a cute high-pitched voice. Tigress chuckled as he turned a shade redder.

"That's all, Po," She smirked. But before she could leave the courtyard, Lillia and Maz came in. "Prince Maz, did you and your brother have enough time to talk?"

"Yes, and you don't have to be so formal, Tigress," Maz smiled. He noticed Po. "Why are you so red in the face, Po?"

"I DON'T ASK YOU IF YOU KISSED LILLIA NOW DO I?" Po shouted as he ran out of the courtyard. Lillia looked at Maz.

"Kissed me?" She questioned. Maz rubbed the back of his head.

"Just don't ask," Maz replied. "Anyways, my brother and I did talk about how the kingdom is doing."

"And?" Maz sighed.

"There's a saying that you can take the blacksmith out of the shop but it won't stop him from smelling like smoke," Maz explained. Tigress and Lillia seemed confused. "The point is that my people were slaves for a while and though some of them remember what it was like to be free, many of them still have a slavish mentality. If you can't change your way of thinking, you'll never be able to recover and succeed."

"That is very true," Tigress sighed, "If it weren't for Master Shifu teaching me that I wasn't a monster, I probably would have been the next Tai-Lung."

"And I would have to kill you, too," Lillia said. Tigress rolled her eyes. "There is a question I have for you Mazy," She smirked, seeing him flinch at his nickname. "Zora and Zander. Are they-" Maz started to laugh.

"No matter what Zander says, he is in love with that jackal," the lion answered. "They have been close ever since and even when Zora gets a little... irrational, they still like each other."

"How long has this... thing between them been going on," Tigress awkwardly asked.

"For about... Ten years now," Maz replied. Just then, Zeng came up into the courtyard hunched over his back.

"Zeng? What happened?"

"Po slipped and I was underneath," Zeng said.

"Ooo," Tigress, Maz, and Lillia grimaced.

"Yeah, on the bright side, he is losing weight," Zeng tried to joke. He limped to the Jade Palace. "I'll be in the hot springs if you need me."

"That is the thing about Po," Tigress sighed. "He's cuddly but also deadly."

"I can tell," Lillia said with a half smile.

"I should make sure that Po is alright," Tigress said, going down the steps. Maz decided he was going to go as well, but Lillia stopped him.

"Just a minute, you. What was that thing that Po said about you kissing me?" she asked. Maz was nervous.

"Well, ah... remember that time when I fell on top of you? He made a joke about how you left in such a hurry. So he thought that I... kissed you," Maz replied.

"Ah, so he was joking around. I think he's been repaid considering he just fell down the steps," Lillia smirked.

"Yeah," Maz said rubbing the back of his head again.

"Well, you better get going to Master Shifu's teaching before you run late," Lillia said.

"Right," Maz smiled. He accidentally ran into a pillar before finally making his way to the Hall of Heroes. Lillia chuckled at the lion's blunder. Maz just sheepishly grinned as he left. He tried over and over again to shake the thought in his head. "No, it's nothing. She's just my bodyguard that's all. I mean, we have become good friends, but-" Maz shook his head. "Just forget it."

Later in the day, Po came back up the mountain and ate by himself, but Tigress came in with a smirk on her face. Po tried to quickly rush out of the kitchen, but Tigress blocked his way. "Tigress?" He asked anxiously.

"Let's talk more about your studies," She grinned almost evilly. Po gulped.

"Why are you doing this to me?"

"Don't you think you deserve it for the bathroom incident?"

"I said I was sorry! Is me, falling down the steps and making a fool out of myself in front of Lillia and Maz not enough for you," Po argued. Tigress seemed to think about it. "Tigress!"

"Alright, I'll stop being so... confusing to you," Tigress smiled.

"Thank you," Po sighed.

"Excuse me, kitty," Lillia said pushing Tigress's arm up a bit so she could go underneath it. Tigress rolled her eyes. Lillia was starting to get too comfortable around her. They all sat down at the kitchen table.

"Well, I'm going to bed. Night Tigress," Po said, resting his hand on her back. His hand accidentally lingered and rubbed against a spot on Tigress's back that made her purr. Po retracted his hand back. "Oops! I'm sorry! I forgot about that purr-spot. My bad!" With that, Po ran to bed. Tigress looked at Lillia to see her smirk. Tigress grumbled.

"Say nothing," Was all she said to the lamb.

 **Continued...**


	18. A Future Ahead

A Future Ahead

* * *

"Here's she comes," Po said excitedly. The crowd of people stood up as she made her walk down the isle. And by a crowd, I mean a few people. The bride didn't want that many people at the wedding, but she wanted her closest friends to be there. Covered with flowers and roses in her hand, the bride finally made it to the stage. Po could see the bridegroom was very nervous. His brother, also his best man, patted him on the shoulder.

"Relax, you're doing the right thing," he whispered. The bridegroom gently grabbed the bride's hands. Po was sitting next to Tigress. The formalities of the wedding seemed to go so quickly. Po looked at Tigress and smiled, grabbing her ringed hand gingerly. Tigress looked at who was holding her hand. She smiled back as she rested her head on his shoulder. Po should have gotten used to this but it always made his heart skip a bit. Po's mind snapped back to reality when he heard the famous words.

"I do," said the bride.

"I do," said the bridegroom.

"I now pronounce you man and wife," Master Shifu smiled. "You may now kiss the bride." She had to stand on her tippy-toes to get up to kiss him, but that was minor nuisances. They both parted away. Maz looked at Lillia's smiling and also crying face.

"Ah, see what you made me do?" She argued, wiping her eyes, "You made me cry." Maz chuckled as he kissed her again. Po clapped along with the crowd. He also looked into the sky. Somehow, he felt as if Gong-Go was watching and smiling.

Po woke up from that dream with the biggest smile on his face. In fact, he was laughing. "HAHAHAHA!"

"What's so funny?" Tigress asked. Po had gotten used to Tigress being in his room every morning. He guessed it was because she wanted to be there for him if there was some kind of bad dream.

"I had an impossible dream," Po smiled.

"What was it about?" Tigress asked. Po got out of bed, looked outside of his room, and shut the door. He was still giggling.

"If I tell you, you can never tell Maz or Lillia, especially Lillia," Po conditioned. Tigress nodded. He told her about the dream, minus the closeness between him and Tigress. Tigress's eyes widened.

"Oh," Was all she could say.

"I know right. It's so... wacky," Po laughed.

"So this is going to be in the future then?" Tigress guessed. Po stopped laughing and looked at her confused.

"Come on, Tigress. You can't possibly believe that this will happen, right? It's practically impossible," Po said.

"Nothing is impossible," Tigress replied, "And your other dreams were correct. Why not this one?"

"Simple. Have you seen Lillia?" Po remarked.

"You did say there was something going on between them," Tigress brought up.

"Yeah, but I have doubts that it's going to become any more than awkward blushing and moments," Po explained.

"You never know," Tigress reasoned. Po thought about it. It _did_ make sense to believe that his dream would come true.

"Maybe you're right. Maybe those two will get together," Po said excitedly jumping up and down. Tigress sighed as she rolled her eyes.

Meanwhile, Lillia used daggers to cut into the back of a giant gorilla.

"AHH!" He screamed and he knelt down in pain. Lillia ran up and kicked him in the face. While he was going down to the ground, Lillia punched him in the gut, making him winded.

"Had enough?" Lillia asked. The bandit nodded. "Good, now if any bandit tries to harm the prince, I will literally make them sorry for it." The gorilla scattered away. Maz just stood there amazed. Lillia closed his dropped jaw. "Now you know what a gorilla looks like." Maz shook out of his daze and followed Lillia.

"That was amazing! I wish I knew how to do that," Maz said.

"I'm sure the Dragon Warrior and Master Tigress will soon give you that lesson," Lillia replied. "Actually, that's a question I have for you." She stopped at a cart selling desserts. Maz bought two, one for Lillia. "Thanks."

"You're welcome. Now, what was that question?"

"Why didn't Gong-Go train you when he was with you? He trained me," Lillia said. Maz thought about it for a while.

"Gong-Go never really taught me any... self-defense moves. He only taught me how to relate to others and how to be a good person. He was more worried about my morality than my self-safety."

"Why?" Lillia asked. Maz shrugged.

"Gong-Go did a lot of things that I still don't know. He must have helped millions of people survive the massacre of the villages. You and Tigress are only the tip of the pyramid," Maz said. "What did he teach you?"

"To fight. How to take down someone bigger than me. How to defeat people who gang up on me. How to escape several prisons. He told me a lot."

"But he never taught you the things he taught me?"

"Oh, he did. I just didn't listen," Lillia smirked. Maz was confused.

"Why?"

"His... morality speeches made him seem hypocritical. He wanted me to defeat the tyrannical emperor yet he didn't want me to have a vendetta against the lions that killed my parents. I, of course, wouldn't listen. Just because they didn't entirely know what they were doing doesn't excuse them," She said angrily.

"What makes me different?" Maz asked. Lillia looked at the lion confused.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"How are my brother and I exceptions to your vendetta against the lions?" Lillia thought about it for a while.

"You... you're like me in a lot of ways. Though character-wise we're different, we do have some of the same troubled past," Lillia said quietly.

"So... you pity me," Maz said. Lillia looked at him. She could tell he seemed a little offended.

"No, of course not. It's just... since you didn't know plus you were in the same boat as I was, I could... relate with you better. I guess the thing that changed my attitude the most was your character. I guess those lessons on morality from Gong-Go helped you survive me."

"You weren't that bad," Maz said, giving her some credit.

"Oh please. I don't need sympathy," Lillia smirked. Maz smiled.

"Do you remember one moral lesson that Gong-Go taught you?"

"Yeah, nothing is as it seems. That's the main reason why I started to ease up on you." Lillia said.

"Hmm, I guess we both fulfill that position," Maz replied. Lillia nodded in agreement.

"There's another question I have for you. What are the female lions in your region like?" Lillia chuckled a bit at Maz's flustered face.

"Well, they're... very... um... they're different. I mean, I can't group them all in the same pile. They all have different characteristics. Why do you ask?"

"Nothing, I was just curious what other women have to look up to."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm saying that female lions seem... different," Lillia smirked, using his own words, "And I don't think you would be interested in different species." Maz looked away shyly. "Are you?"

"Yes," Maz sighed. "I mean, the girls in my region are pretty but... they don't really attract me, character-wise or looks-wise."

"Oh, so what does attract you, character-wise?"

"You know, things. Can we stop talking about this? It's a little uncomfortable for me," Maz said. Lillia laughed.

"Okay, Mazy. I'll stop teasing you," Lillia said, making Maz flinch again at his nickname.

 **Continued...**


	19. Attachment

Attachment

* * *

It had been three months since Lillia and Maz came to the Jade Palace. Lillia and Tigress still sparred with each other, but for some reason, Lillia spent most of her time with Maz, just talking with him. Po always had a big smile on his face when he saw them together. Just then, Monkey came into Po's room. "Hey, Po."

"Hey Monkey, what's up?"

"Nothing, I was just wondering if your dreams had anything for me," Monkey smirked. Po was confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, it's obvious that your dreams can see into the past. So I'm waiting for when they can see into the future," Monkey said excitedly.

"Why?"

"Because I want to know how I'll get married and to who." Po rolled his eyes.

"Monkey, I'm not a soothsayer. I can't tell if the woman you're going to marry is a lion, monkey, or bug."

"Ew, not a bug," Monkey muttered walking away. Po chuckled as he continued to rest. Then Tigress came in.

"Hey Tigress," Po greeted, but Po instantly knew what she was doing here when he saw her face. "Tigress, I know that face. I don't trust that face." Tigress's mischievous smile was ever present.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." She said. "But we do have to talk about that 'purr-spot'."

"I said I was sorry. I forgot about that spot," Po apologized. Tigress closed the door behind them.

"It's fine. I just want to know where else the spots are," She said cheekily. Po just shook his head.

"Why have you been like this, lately? You're usually as far away from me as possible and all by yourself," he asked standing up.

"Does it bother you?"

"No, but it's just... very unusual," Po said. Tigress then pondered what Po said.

"What do you mean I'm usually as far away from you as possible," Tigress asked.

"I was just kidding, Tigress."

"No, you weren't. Why did you say that?" Po sighed.

"I mean, usually, you're by yourself. I didn't mean to single myself out. You're usually away from everyone," Po replied. "Look, I'm just very... confused at why you're acting like this." Tigress walked closer to him.

"You've studied tigers, you should know," She smirked. Po thought about what she said. Then he remembered his dream. He took a deep breath, gently grabbed Tigress's face and kissed her. Tigress was in shock. She didn't kiss back for a long time before her shock wore off. Her arms wrapped around Po's neck, bringing him closer to herself. Po's hands moved down her back, rubbing her 'purr-spot'. She purred uncontrollably into the kiss. Tigress knew Po was smiling inside. She began pushing him back and they fell to the floor. Tigress still kissed Po but she was on top of him now. Po gently grabbed Tigress's tail and stroked it, making her gasp. He knew all the buttons to press to catch her off guard, and Tigress loved it. She loved him challenging her to remain the dominant one. She loved how soft his fur was. She loved how he was always there for her. She loved him. They finally parted, panting heavily. "Po?" Was all that Tigress could ask. Po smiled widely.

"You're right," Po said, stroking her cheek. "It is fun to make someone blush." Tigress blushed brighter. Po chuckled.

"What was that all about, though? Why did you kiss me?" Tigress asked.

"Because you're right. I should have known. Female tigers have a tendency of being cheeky around the person they love intimately," Po plainly said. Tigress looked away embarrassed but Po smiled saying, "I love you, too." Tigress smiled brightly. "Then there's the fact that you closed the door and you've never done that. That tells me you planned on doing something that you didn't want the others to see or know about. What exactly were you planning to do?" Tigress wouldn't answer. "Well, I'm glad I kissed you."

"I'm glad as well," Tigress said. "It was kind of random to do it, though."

"Hey, I have to be the unpredictable panda," Po joked. Tigress smiled. "So, what exactly were you planning to do that made you shut the door?" Tigress smirked mischievously. "Tigress? Why are you smiling like that?" Tigress just silently came close to him, but then pulled back all of a sudden. She then walked out the door, leaving Po on the ground. "Sorry, I asked," Po muttered.

Meanwhile, Lillia and Viper were sparring together. Lillia decided she wanted a different sparring partner to keep her agile. That and she couldn't find Tigress at the moment. Viper launched at her, making Lillia dodge to the right. The lamb grabbed her tail. Viper quickly wrapped around Lillia's hand and then around her body. Lillia stumbled a bit, trying to keep her balance. Then she remembered Po telling her something about a spot on Viper. Lillia's constricted hand was able to move just to get to the spot. Viper's eyes widened as she relaxed her tightened body. Lillia quickly figured out how to tie Master Viper in a knot. Viper just sighed.

"You win," Viper muttered.

"I usually do," Lillia said smugly. "That was a good spar, though." Viper untied herself out of the knot.

"So, where's Maz?" She asked.

"He's doing his political homework."

"You and Maz seem to be hitting it off better," Viper smiled. Lillia cautiously looked at the snake.

"He is who I have to protect, nothing more nothing less," Lillia firmly said.

"Of course, I was just saying that you two seem to be okay now, considering the rough start. Why do you seem hostile about it?" Viper asked. Lillia looked away.

"Nothing," Lillia replied.

"Lillia, there's something I've been meaning to ask you. You're not interested in dating men, right?" Viper openly asked. Lillia's head snapped at her.

"Of course, I'm interested in dating men," She replied.

"I'm just asking," Viper said, noticing her hostility, "I mean you tend to give men a hard time. I'm not asking if you're ever going to be interested in men. I'm asking are you considering dating men."

"I'm," Lillia paused. "I'm not really thinking about dating yet. There's a lot left I have to do, places I want to see."

"Okay, that's all I was asking," Viper said, slithering away.

"That's not to say I haven't... considered it," Lillia replied. Viper tilted her head in a shrugging manner and left the lamb alone. Lillia thought to herself.

"Come on, Lily," she talked to herself. "You shouldn't be hung up about this. It doesn't matter. You've done well on your own." She groaned holding her head. "I have to get away from these people soon. I'm getting too attached to them."

"Is that bad?" said a voice behind her. Lillia quickly turned around with her daggers ready. She relaxed when she saw it was Maz.

"Don't sneak up on me like that. I could have killed you," Lillia sighed. Maz still had a smile on his face. "What did you hear?"

"I came in when Viper left. Then you started talking to yourself, Lily," Maz smiled. Lillia growled. She pulled out her dagger and pointed near Maz's neck. Maz, being used to her threats, didn't flinch.

"Don't call me that," She ordered.

"Oh sure, but it's okay for you to call me Mazy," Maz replied.

"Yes," Lillia smirked. Maz rolled his eyes as Lillia pulled away her dagger.

"Why are you worried about getting attached?"

"Because I'm not going to be here for long. All the council has to do is say that your training is done and you go back to the palace. Then I have to leave," Lillia sighed.

"What if I arranged it so you don't have to leave?" Maz asked. Lillia shook her head.

"I wouldn't allow or agree to it. It's bad to get attached to anyone. Your enemies may take advantage of it. I don't want to put you guys at risk," Lillia said. Maz was silent for a while.

"Is it... one of the rules of assassins?" He asked curiously. Lillia chuckled.

"Well, generally. Unless the other person is a fellow assassin. Even then, it's very risky."

"What if you lived in-" Maz stopped when he thought about it. "Never mind.

"What were you going to say?" Lillia directly asked.

"I was going to suggest you live in Bei-Lang, but that's the worst idea."

"Yeah," Lillia agreed, "I may be okay with you and your brother, but other lions are still my enemy."

"Right," Maz sighed.

"Why are you so worried about where I'm going to live?" Lillia asked. Maz looked away nervously.

"Well, it's been great being with you. In the palace, I didn't have many friends. Here I have friends. I was actually considering living here." Lillia was confused.

"Why? Aren't you needed in the palace?" Lillia asked. Maz chuckled.

"You mean after my brother finally gets the guts to confess to Zora and make her queen? No, plus as it is right now, I don't have any responsibilities to my people. I'm a figurehead. Smile and wave smile and wave. Boring! That's all I have to look forward to at home. But-"

"But?"

"Since I'm royalty, I am allowed to explore and see other people and places. I don't want to be confined to the palace walls anymore. I want to be free," Maz said.

"Freedom comes at a price," Lillia muttered.

"It's a price I'm willing to pay," Maz replied. He took her hands into his gently. "Lillia, I understand why you don't want to get attached to people, but there are strength and support in numbers. Consider it." With that, he released her hands and left. Lillia gently rubbed her touched hands as she lightly blushed. Then she shook her head.

"I can't get attached. Especially not to him," Lillia muttered. She walked out of the Training Hall, but still gently rubbed her hands.

 **Continued...**


	20. Closer than You Think

Closer Than You Think

* * *

"Lillia seems to be very distant from you, Maz," Po mentioned. Maz sighed as he shrugged. The two were walking to the kitchen. "Does it bother you?"

"Not really. It's only been a day since she's started being distant and I think I know why she's doing it. Plus, I'm used to it."

"How?"

"Zora had a very complicated and hurt past that made her very unpredictable and sometimes unstable. Not in a violent way, but in a trusting way. She was given to my brother as a prize from one of the villages my uncle destroyed. She was about 12 when she first came into the palace."

"I thought that the emperor enslaved all the people. How did he get people to continue destroying villages?" Po asked.

"Oh, the village people didn't actually fight. It was the soldiers," Maz explained.

"Oh. You said that you knew the reason why she was being distant. What is it?" Po asked. Maz was silent for a minute.

"She was talking about being too attached to us, especially me. If she were to be too attached and something happened to us because of her, she probably would feel guilty for the rest of her life," Maz replied.

"But-" Po was about to say that all of them were warriors. They could easily handle themselves including Po. Plus, they have been in situations where the outlook looked bleak and they were still able to get through. But then he remembered Maz. It instantly clicked in his mind. Whether or not Lillia realized it, her concern wasn't for them. It was for Maz. Maz was the only one who was learning how to defend himself and get out of hairy situations. Until he could figure that out, he was very vulnerable. "Nevermind," Po finished. "So, what are you going to do?"

"What can I do? I mean, it does hurt me that she's distant from me, but I understand her reason for it," Maz sighed. They finally got to the kitchen, where Lillia and Tigress were eating. Lillia, upon seeing Maz, finished her food and walked out of the room. Maz simply sighed and ate with Tigress and Po.

"Did you and Lillia talk over the food Tigress?" Po asked. Tigress shook her head.

"She's been silent for a while. She doesn't talk anymore," Tigress said. Maz just sighed again and left the room.

"Aren't you hungry?"

"I lost my appetite," He said leaving the kitchen. Po just shook his head.

"Still believe that my dream will come true?" Po asked. Tigress glared at Po for his doubt.

"Yes," Tigress firmly said. "I won't doubt again. It was doubting that led us to our rough start when we first met. I should have known you were the Dragon Warrior."

"It wasn't your fault. I didn't even know I was the Dragon Warrior," Po sighed. He came behind Tigress, wrapped his arms gently around her neck and shoulders and kissed her head. Though Tigress purred at the touch, she growled out of annoyance.

"Po, stop that," She said, weakly trying to wiggle out of his grip, "Just because we're together, doesn't mean you can be overly affectionate with me. You know I'm not like that."

"Yet you purred," Po smirked. Tigress grumbled. "There is a question I have for you."

"And what's that?" She asked, placing her hand on his protective arms.

"Your belly. Do you like having it rubbed, yes or no?" Po asked. Tigress looked straight ahead. She really hadn't considered it. Not that many people could rub her belly.

"Why do you ask?" She came back.

"It's something I never got the chance to study. Can you imagine if I tried?" Tigress laughed at the idea. All she could see was a panda being literally kicked out of many female tigers' homes.

"I don't know really, but let's wait and find out when we've gotten used to each other for a while. I don't want to rush things," Tigress said.

"Of course not," Po replied. "I was just very curious."

"Yeah, it was your curiosity that caused the bathroom incident," Tigress smirked. Po rolled his eyes and released Tigress from his grip. He took a seat. Just as he was about to eat, Crane came in with some shocking news.

Meanwhile, Lillia was walking down the hall when she saw Maz in his room. The two looked at each other for a while and then Lillia went away. Maz sighed.

"Lillia, wait!" He called out stopping the lamb in her tracks. "Can we talk?"

"I don't want to talk," Lillia said bluntly.

"I promise it's nothing personal," Maz said. Lillia turned around to see the lion right in front of her. "Listen, I know that you've been avoiding me." Lillia looked away from him. "And I understand." Lillia's head snapped up. "You don't want to get attached to me and then someone use me to hurt you. I understand that. I just wanted to let you know you don't have to be so sad about it. I understand you're just trying to protect me." Lillia slowly smiled.

"Thank you for understanding," Lillia replied. She didn't show it, but she was struggling in her head what to say. As Maz smiled back and turned away, she couldn't control it anymore. "That doesn't mean I don't want to." Maz stopped.

"What do you mean?" Maz asked. Incredible. He somehow figured out why she was avoiding him and he couldn't understand what she meant.

"I mean that I don't want to avoid you and... be away from you. You're very... great to hang around. Don't tell Po that, though. I have an image to keep up," Lillia said. Maz chuckled as he stepped closer to her.

"So does that mean we're friends," Maz asked.

"Yes," Lillia whispered because he was so close.

"Does this mean that you finally like me?"

"More than most lions," She quietly smirked. They didn't realize that their heads were coming closer together, or that their eyes began to close, or that Tigress and Po had come into the hall and saw them. But just as their lips were about to connect.

"Hey, guys!" Monkey exclaimed, popping up behind Tigress and Po. Lillia and Maz jumped from each other. Tigress huffed annoyed, but Po was furious.

"Doh! WHAT IS IT MONKEY!" He shouted in a rage that could rival Tigress's anger. The monkey jumped back.

"I was just going to say the planner was already here," Monkey timidly said. Po sighed, calming down.

"Okay, fine," Po replied. With that, Monkey hightailed it out of the panda's sight. Po and Tigress looked back at the blushing lion and lamb.

"I... we... he... she," they stuttered.

"Don't bother coming up with an excuse, we didn't see anything," Po replied still annoyed. "We just came to tell Maz that your brother is going to be coming back." Maz was confused.

"Why, he just came two weeks ago."

"Yes, but something has come up. The Council of the Lions has decided to get him married to show the healed...something or other," Po muttered. Tigress rolled her eyes.

"He means that your brother is having an arranged marriage," Tigress said. Maz's ears sank.

"Oh, wow," He silently said. "I know Zora must be heartbroken," Tigress smirked.

"That's the issue. The marriage has been declared so that the people can see the healed...bond between the lions of Bei-Lang and the other tribes. And your brother has to marry someone from one of these tribes."

"And who did he get?"

"Zora," Tigress said. Maz's eyes widened and then he laughed.

"Oh, this is going to be fun," Maz smiled and sang.

 **Continued...**


	21. A Forced Pleasure

A Forced Pleasure

* * *

"I don't know why you're so upset," Maz smirked. The sulking Emperor Zander was holding his head in his hands while glaring at his brother.

"One of these days, I will kill you before she does," Zander said, pointing to Lillia. Maz continued to smile.

"I don't understand why you're so upset. You get to marry a friend and a special friend at that," Maz replied.

"But I didn't want to HAVE to marry her. And once I told her, she went into her 'shut in' mode," Zander answered.

"Shut in mode?" Po questioned. "What's that?"

"That's when Zora gets very emotionally unstable and bars the people around her out. She's distant and tries to avoid most people," Maz said.

"Like me?" Lillia said. Maz nodded.

"So how do you get her out of it?" Po asked.

"It comes with time. Usually, we work in teams. I try talking to her one day, Maz tries the next. Eventually, she opens up about what's bothering her," Zander explained.

"So that's why you came? So I could help you open her up?" Maz asked. Zander nodded. "Bro, I don't think she needs us teaming up. I think she just needs you."

"Look, Maz, if this is one of your tricks to get me in-"

"It's not like that. I don't think Zora shut in because of the situation. I think she's shut in because she doesn't know how you feel about her," Maz said. Zander thought about it. Then he stood up.

"Where's Zora?"

"She's in the room you'll be sharing together," Lillia smirked. Zander reddened in the face and went after the jackal. "I better make sure that he doesn't mess this up," Lillia said standing up and leaving. Maz stood up as well.

"Where are you going?"

"I told Master Crane I would go to the shop with him to get something. Something about flowers and drapes for the wedding?" Maz said unsurely. With that, he left Tigress and Po alone in the kitchen.

"Po? Why did you do the studies?" Tigress asked out of the blue. Po sighed.

"Because I wanted to know if I could change myself. Something more... aggressive," Po said. Tigress looked shocked by the fact Po wanted to be something like that.

"Why would you want that?"

"Because I didn't like being a panda at the time. I wanted to be respected and taken seriously. I wanted to be something with strength and power. All I have going for me is my cuteness," Po grumbled. "I didn't like being a... cuddly panda that no one's afraid of. I wanted to be more confident and more powerful. So I wanted to see if I could change how I acted in the studies. After I realized I couldn't change myself, I actually developed a liking for the studies. I just wanted to be more... respected. Like you," Po said. Tigress looked at Po sadly.

"Po, people didn't respect me. They were afraid of me. I'm sorry that you feel people don't take you seriously but that doesn't mean you should wish to be more aggressive," Tigress replied. Po could sense her anxiousness.

"Why are you so worried about it?"

"Because the idea of you being something like me... scares me."

"Scares you? That's a first. Why?"

"Po, because I was aggressive, people didn't come near me. I was respected but feared. Imagine your closest friends suddenly becoming afraid of you because you were aggressive. I understand that you want to be more confident and stronger, but this mean nothing if you're not helping people. You almost sound... tyrannical." Po's eyes widened.

"Tigress, I didn't mean to scare you like that. I just didn't like being who I was," Po said. Tigress suddenly hugged Po, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"You're a cuddly panda that is the greatest friend in the world. I don't want you changing anything about you, okay? Don't bother about the people who don't take you seriously. Just be yourself. That's what I love about you."

"That's also what irritated you when you first met me," Po argued.

"And you know why? Because I was being aggressive," Tigress replied. Po sighed. She used his own goal against him to prove her point. She did have a point, though. Though Po was himself, a lot of people loved him like that. Po began thinking for a moment about him being aggressive. All he could really see was an arrogant jerk that no one really liked. "Please, Po. I don't want you to be like that."

"I promise I won't. I'm sorry for worrying you so much," Po replied.

Meanwhile, Zander swiftly went to his room where Zora was. She was just about to leave the room when he came. Upon seeing him, she made a beeline for the exit. "Zora please wait," Zander begged. Zora did so. "Zora please, talk to me." Zora didn't even turn to look at him. Zander sighed. "Are you... upset that we have to do this?"

"No," Zora said plainly. Zander looked surprised. "That's not what I'm upset about."

"Okay," Zander said slowly. "Then what are you upset about?"

"I'm... I'm upset... Actually, I'm just... sad that you have to do something you don't want to do. I didn't want you to be forced to marry me," Zora said. "Plus, I know you don't love me."

"What?! But I-" Zander struggled with telling the truth. "I do love you."

"How do I know that? If you do, why didn't you say sooner," Zora asked. Zander found himself trapped. "See, I knew you don't love me."

"But I do."

"Prove it," Zora challenged. Zander wouldn't move for a moment. Zora still had her back to him. When he was silent for too long, she started to move on with a tear coming out of her eye. Then she felt something grab her arm. She spun around and felt Zander's lips on hers. Her eyes were wide open, her ears stood straight up, and her body tensed up. After she realized what was happening, she slowly closed her eyes. Her ears dropped back down and her arms wrapped around his neck. Just when she started to kiss back, he pulled away.

"I love you," Zander said. "I just didn't want to force you to love me."

"I already love you," Zora replied. She then kissed him again. From a distance, Lillia watched as the two kissed. She walked away with a smug smile on her face. They finally got over their fear of confession. She found it a little pathetic that they couldn't tell each other, even when it was plainly obvious. Then her mind wandered to when she was in the training hall with Maz. Her hand hovered over her lips as she remembered. She violently shook her head.

"No, no. I shouldn't get attached. It wouldn't be right. I can't. I won't. The moment they let me go, I'm leaving," Lillia told herself.

"Why do you reject attachment?" said a voice behind her. Lillia spun around, daggers open, and waited for her opponent to strike. She relaxed when she realized who it was.

"Master Shifu," She said bowing.

"Why do you reject attachment?"

"Because I know that it can go bad very fast. What if someone uses the people around me to hurt me? What if the people who are close to me hurt me? What if Maz-" Lillia paused. She didn't mean to use his name, but she knew she couldn't go back now. "I just can't get attached to someone."

"Can't or won't?" Master Shifu asked. Lillia remained silent. "I know that it's risky to be attached to people, but if you're not, you won't find any fulfillment in life. Nothing is as it seems." Lillia's head snapped up.

"What did Po tell you?" Lillia asked.

"Gong-Go used to be my best friend when we were growing up," Shifu explained. Lillia's eyes widened. "You should consider his moral lessons." With that, Shifu left Lillia alone.

 **Continued...**


	22. Gong-Go's Will

Gong-Go's Will

* * *

"Just make sure he's okay for a while. We need to go to Bei-Lang for the meeting," Po said to Lillia. The lamb rolled her eyes.

"Why do I think this is just a plot," Lillia said.

"Because you're paranoid."

"Good point," Lillia replied to Po. "But why do you, Tigress, Monkey, Master Shifu, and Mantis have to leave?"

"Because I'm the Dragon Warrior, and they need representatives of the Jade Palace. Why are you concerned about it? Crane and Viper will be here."

"No, they're going to be down at your father's shop since he's out of town. It's only going to be me and Maz!"

"Well, on the bright side, you'll have to stop being so distant," Po smirked. Lillia glared at him.

"I will kill you one day," Lillia said. "I'll just tell Tigress it was an accident."

"See you," Po said cheekily, leaving her. Lillia sighed as she made her way to the Training Hall, where Maz was practicing with a bo-staff. He accidentally hit himself in the head.

"I don't think that's what Po taught you," Lillia said. Maz nervously chuckled. "Come on, let's spar."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure," Lillia said. So they started sparring, and like always, Lillia managed to get the tall lion on his back. "Pinned you again."

"Your strength and skills always surprise me."

"It's what I do," Lillia smirked as she helped him up. "I think we both need to take a break, we both smell." Maz nodded. Lillia then started to sniff. She sniffed closer to Maz.

"What are you doing?" Maz asked as she came closer to him.

"I smell something I..." She sniffed close to Maz. "It's you. You smell just like Gong-Go." She wondered why she never smelled it before. She guessed it was because she didn't like being close to him.

"I guess Gong-Go transmitted both of our scents," Maz nervously said. "Does it smell bad?"

"It smells really good," She said in an almost seductive tone. Maz gulped.

"Are you trying to scare me again?" Maz asked.

"No," Lillia replied. They looked at each other. Lillia didn't notice how yellow his eyes were. Maz also didn't notice how blue Lillia's eyes were. Lillia gently laid her hands on his chest. When their heads were close, Lillia pulled away. "No, I can't," She said, struggling with herself.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to endanger you. I don't want to risk it and then everything goes bad. I thought I hated lions but... now I'm not sure. I don't hate you but... we can't do this," Lillia finally said. Maz gently placed a hand on her cheek. The warm contact made her blush.

"Do you like me?"

"Yes," She replied.

"That's all I need to know," Maz said. "And until the time arises for us to part, please indulge me." Lillia leaped at Maz's lips and grabbed his thick mane. Maz wrapped his arms around her waist as she kissed him. Maz purred as she touched a certain spot on his back. He pulled away, looking at her amazed. "Lillia?" She smirked.

"Po taught me some things," Lillia said. Maz shook his head and was about to go for another kiss, but Lillia stopped him. "Wait, I just realized. We can't be anything more than... us."

"Why not?"

"You're a royalty and I'm just... a lamb."

"Yeah, but I'm not the emperor. I don't need to follow those rules," Maz said.

"The council will think otherwise," Lillia countered.

"I'll resist it."

"But what if you can't fight it?" Maz thought about it then smiled cheekily.

"Then you're coming into my harem," He joked. She playfully slapped him on the arm. "I'll try everything in my power to make sure I don't have to leave you."

"I can't get attached to you," Lillia repeated.

"Well, I'm attached to you," Maz replied.

"Why me? Why couldn't you go for some of the other people?"

"Because they aren't like you," Maz answered. Lillia responded by kissing him again.

Meanwhile, Po was leaning on the pillar of the palace in Bei-Lang. He seemed very pensive. "I'm not saying it's bad, I'm just saying that you don't have to force them."

"We understand your concern, but this is a political move. It's to heal the ties of the Bei-Lang lions to the rest of China. Even the other lions were affected by this," Said the oldest of the lions at the council.

"The emperor destroyed the other lion villages?" Tigress asked. He nodded. "It's a good thing Lillia killed him," She said to Po.

"Yes, but this is why we have to do it. It's so that the unity can be reunited," Another lion said. Po thought about it.

"What we're more or less concerned about are the feelings involved. If they aren't good, they will have a traumatic effect on the community," Master Shifu responded.

"We understand that. But, that's not the case here," Said the oldest lion, "We know for a fact that Zander is in love with the jackal servant Zora."

"We just want to give in their two cents," Monkey replied.

"We understand, but that isn't the issue on the table," Said the oldest lion. Tigress and Po looked at each other confused.

"Then what is?"

"It is the matter of Prince Maz. Since the marriage of Emperor Zander will be taking place, there is no need for Maz to return to the palace," said the other lion.

"You're... kicking him out?" Tigress asked.

"Heavens no," laughed the oldest lion, "We know for a fact that Prince Maz has been locked in the palace and practically knows nothing about the world. So, it is for him that we give him this freedom from the political pressures of the kingdom."

"How do you know so much about the prince?" Monkey asked.

"Gong-Go left his will," The oldest lion said, "He told us about how he knew that Zora and Zander were meant for each other and how the prince wanted to be free. We are actually just doing his will. It is also his will that he be trained by the Gong-Go Warrior. Also, though he told us specifically not to pressure him into it, he wanted the prince to marry the Gong-Go Warrior. But he did tell us to make sure that we seek a wife for him." Tigress and Po were deeply shocked. "Since the Gong-Go Warrior has a vendetta against lions, we figured that we would have to search for another woman. We wanted to talk to you to see if there was a chance to find a wife for him." Po thought about it for a while.

"Actually, I believe that Gong-Go's wishes will be completed. But you have to wait a while," Po explained. The three lions nodded.

"We understand if you need time to get things together," the other lion said. With that, they bowed and went out the council room, where Zora and Zander were waiting.

"Well?" Zander asked.

"Well, your wedding is still happening," Tigress smirked. Zora and Zander blushed. "But we also have to find a wife for Maz." Zora's and Zander's eyes widened.

"I'm sorry, say again?" Zander said.

 **Continued...**


	23. Price of Freedom

The Price of Freedom

* * *

Lillia was practicing in the Training Hall again. The others had yet to come from the council of the Bei-Lang lions. Lillia backflipped going into an air split. She landed on her left foot and slowly came into a finishing pose. "I don't even think Tigress can do better," Maz said from behind. Lillia turned around with a smirk. "Huh, I didn't scare you that time?"

"I heard you a mile away. You breathe very loudly whenever you come near me," Lillia said getting closer to Maz. "Why is that?" She asked mischievously. Maz became nervous for a moment.

"I guess you take my breath away," He replied. Lillia's face emitted a pink hue. She turned around to hide it. Maz suddenly hugged her from behind. Lillia groaned and pushed at him trying to get away.

"I don't do mushy, Maz," she said firmly.

"I know," Maz replied. "But I'll take what I can get." Lillia pouted for a while, but soon gave in as Maz's hands gently rubbed her sides. Just then, Maz's hands grazed over a certain spot on Lillia that made her jump. She gasped and pulled away from Maz. Maz grimaced. He kept forgetting that she had scars from the past. Anything he may do may trigger that past. "I'm-"

"Don't apologize. It wasn't bad or anything," Lillia interrupted. "Gong-Go...use to rub my belly like that. It just felt strange feeling that again." Maz completely understood. Maz hugged her again. Lillia let him. "I still don't like being so close to you."

"Is that because of my smell?" Maz asked, knowing now that he had a scent that Lillia liked.

"No, it's useless. After a while, you'll be able to defend yourself and I'll have to go," Lillia said, releasing herself from Maz's grip.

"But you don't have to," Maz said.

"It wouldn't be for the best. Plus," Lillia's attitude changed to a more sad tone. "The court wouldn't allow you to marry a peasant."

"You're not a peasant," Maz said lifting Lillia's chin. "You're legendary." He kissed her and Lillia easily gave in. Then her ear perked up.

"They're here. Act casual," Lillia said. Maz nodded as Tigress, Po, and Shifu came into the Training Hall.

"I see that you haven't killed Maz yet," Po sighed relieved. Lillia rolled her eyes.

"How was the council?" Maz asked.

"It was fine. Boring at the most," Po said, pretending to be tired. "I'm going to sleep for a while."

"Prince Maz, I would like to speak with you for a moment on what the council said," Shifu said. Maz nodded as he went with the red panda. Tigress came closer to Lillia.

"And how did you and the lion get along?" Tigress asked with a smug smile. Lillia huffed at her.

"Nothing special happened," Lillia replied. "And even if it did, I don't think it would be allowed," She said sadly. She shook her head. "Let's talk more after we get some food." They hastily made their way to Mr. Ping's shop. "Two noodle soup please," She requested.

"So what happened between you and Maz?" She asked.

"I don't want to talk about it," Lillia replied. Tigress just smiled. Just then, they heard a scream.

"My money bag," shouted a woman pig. "Thief!" Lillia and Tigress looked to see a small hooded figure running behind an alleyway.

"Come on," Lillia said. They ran after the little thief. They were on his tail, but they soon realized he wasn't your usual thief. As he turned the corner into a dead end, Tigress and Lillia thought they caught him.

"End of the line," Tigress said. The thief dropped the bag and started ninja wall jumping up and over the wall. The two were impressed.

"You get the money back to the lady, I'll get this guy," Lillia said, jumping over the wall and racing after the thief. Lillia had to duck and dodge over several carts and vendors as the thief went through the market place. Then the thief was backed into another wall. He tried to jump out like last time, but Lillia quickly grabbed him. "Oh no, you don't," Lillia said, grabbing him by the foot and letting him dangle in the air.

"Let me go!" He exclaimed. It was then that Lillia realized it wasn't a small adult male criminal. It was a small girl lion.

"A lion? Ugh! I can't get away from them, can I?" Lillia sighed. The girl lion snatched the dagger in Lillia's armor and tried to cut her. "Whoa! Feisty little one," Lillia said grabbing the knife out of the little one's hand. Soon, Tigress came.

"A little girl lion? That's interesting," Tigress commented.

"Let go! I dropped the money!" the little girl squirmed.

"Yes, but you still stole and stealing is wrong," Lillia instructed. "Sometimes." She added earning a glare from Tigress.

"I steal to eat."

"Then beg for food like the rest of the people who want food," Lillia firmly said. "What about your parents?"

"If I had parents, I wouldn't be stealing," the little girl remarked.

"Careful," Lillia said, bouncing her for a second, "I can still drop you."

"So you're an orphan?" Tigress said. The little girl nodded. "What's your name?" She wouldn't speak for a while.

"It's not polite to not answer people," Lillia smirked, bouncing the girl, pretending to drop her.

"Leona!" The little lion exclaimed. "My name is Leona."

"Leona, why are you stealing from people to eat?" Tigress asked kindly. She had gotten better with children ever since Po came to the palace.

"Because I hate people," Leona replied.

"Who doesn't," Lillia said rolling her eyes.

"And why do you hate people?"

"I have my reasons. Now would you put me down! My head's starting to spin," Leona muttered. Tigress grabbed Leona from Lillia and cradled her like a baby. "What are you doing?"

"Well, I know about orphans enough to know that if we let you go, you would run," Tigress said. Leona pouted at being found out.

"You're not thinking of taking her back to the palace, are you?" Lillia sighed, seeing Tigress's look. Tigress showed a small smile.

Soon the two were up at the palace. "A girl lion? Oh my goodness! And she looks so cute," Viper said. Leona huffed.

"I'm not cute."

"I understand the feeling," Po sighed. Tigress shook her head. Just then, Maz came in. Upon seeing him, Leona thrashed around in Tigress's arms trying to get free.

"Leona, what's wrong?"

"Get me away from him! I don't want to see him!"

"Why?" Lillia asked.

"His family are the ones that killed my parents!" Leona declared. Everyone was shocked. Maz simply sighed regretfully.

"They killed even other lions? That's just cruel," Lillia said angrily.

"Look, I'm sorry for what my people did, but I can tell you I'm different," Maz said.

"You people are all the same! That's why I hate all of you!" she shouted continuing to squirm. Lillia rested her hand on Maz's shoulder.

"It's best if you go," Lillia said. Maz nodded as he went to his room. Po managed to get Leona to calm down.

"It's fine, it's fine. We're not going to hurt you," Po soothed. "Do you want something to eat?" Leona nodded.

After everyone was asleep, Maz was still up. "Can't get the thing out of your head, can you?" Lillia said. Maz sighed.

"That's one of the prices I have to pay to get freedom. I have to deal with people who look at me because of my past," Maz sighed. Lillia kissed him out of the blue. Maz blushed looking at her, but then smirked. "I thought you didn't like mushy stuff." Lillia rolled her eyes and pulled Maz's bedsheets over his head.

"Goodnight, Mazy," Lillia smirked.

"Goodnight, Lily," Maz said sweetly and tenderly, making Lillia's heart skip a bit as she looked over her shoulder and smirked at him.

Meanwhile, Leona walked out of the room she was staying at. Though she appreciated the food and rest, she didn't want to stay here with... people. She carefully made her way out of the room. She was just getting to the door when- "So you're going?" Leona jumped. She calmed down when she realized who it was.

"You can't keep me here," Leona said, ready to run.

"I don't intend to," Lillia said, leaning her weight against the wall. "I know your kind. Nothing stops you. So I won't. If you've got to go, you got to go." Leona stared at her for a while and started to make her way out of the door, but she stopped when she heard her say, "They killed my parents too." Leona looked at her. "You can imagine my... frustration when I heard that I had to protect the nephew of one of the most hated men on my list." Leona nodded. "But then I learned that he and I are the same in a lot of ways."

"You like him," Leona said simply.

"What?! Where did you hear that? I mean no, not like you're probably thinking," Lillia said, "His parents were killed as well."

"What? But the Emperor was a part of his family," Leona said.

"I've learned that not everything is as it seems," Lillia smiled. "But if you need to go then go. I won't force you. Just don't steal this time." Suddenly, Leona hugged Lillia around the waist.

"I want to stay with you."

"I thought you hated people."

"I don't hate you," Leona said, actually smiling. "Mmmm, you're very soft." Lillia grimaced as she tried to walk with the child on her waist.

"Ugh!" She groaned.

 **Continued...**


	24. The Little Lion

The Little Lion

* * *

"Ugh!" Lillia muttered. She had been practicing in the Training Hall again and Leona was trying to copy her fighting moves. It was kind of annoying. Maz couldn't help but smile at the sight.

"Looks like you have an admirer," Maz said, coming to Lillia. Leona ducked behind Lillia and glared at Maz. "And I still have an enemy," Maz sighed. Leona still didn't like Maz. She had become tolerant of the others and she was fine with Po, but she didn't like Maz. Which Maz completely understood. "Well, I'm going to be leaving soon."

"Why?" Lillia asked.

"My brother's wedding is tomorrow. I have to see it," Maz smiled. Lillia smirked.

"Okay, just don't get killed. I'm technically still supposed to protect you," Lillia said.

"I'll be fine. Master Shifu and Crane are coming with me. See you later. Goodbye, Leona." Leona just growled but her growl sounded more like a little meow. Maz sighed and left.

"I still don't like him," Leona muttered.

"You'll get over it," Lillia said. "Now would you please leave me alone."

"But I want to learn to be like you," Leona pleaded. Lillia grimaced. She knew to be like her would make another lion-hating Gong-Go Warrior. She shook her head.

"No, it's best that you don't learn from me."

"Why not?"

"Because there are some things about me that aren't... good," Lillia said. "Now, why don't you go and play with Po."

"Okay," the lion said disappointedly.

Meanwhile, Po was in the kitchen making something for the group. "What are you making?" Tigress said coming in.

"It's a new batch of a special soup I'm making. I hope it tastes good." Tigress took a ladle and sipped a taste.

"It tastes great," Tigress said. Po smiled. He covered the pot and put out the fire. "But I didn't come here to get food."

"What are you here for then?" Po asked. Tigress smirked as she slowly came closer to him. "Tigress?" He said nervously.

"I came here to get you," She smiled cheekily. She rested her hands on his chest and kissed him on the lips. Po retaliated by stroking her back, causing her to purr loudly. She pulled away and glared at Po's smirking look. "You know, I have to learn something about you to catch you off guard," Tigress said, "I don't like the fact that you know everything about me to challenge me so easily."

"I'm the Dragon Warrior," Po smiled. "What did you expect?" Tigress rolled her eyes as she released him. "What, what did I do?" Po said still in a playful mood. "Do you really want to know something about me that will catch me off guard?"

"Not something big but just something that I can use to challenge you, too."

"Well, I guess you'll have to do your own studies," Po smirked. Tigress just huffed as Leona came into the kitchen. "Oh, hello Leona. What are you doing here?"

"Mrs. Lillia wanted me to stay here," Leona said bored.

"Oh, then maybe I can show you the awesomeness of the Dragon Warrior," Po said dramatically.

"Or just cook her some soup," Tigress said. Po nervously laughed.

"Yeah, or that."

"But I want to learn how to be like her," she whined.

"But you can't be like her," Tigress said wisely. "You can only be like yourself."

"That doesn't make any sense," Leona said.

"It will over time," Tigress said with a small smile. Leona sat quietly at the table as Po gave her some soup. By the time she tasted it, she was gulping the soup down.

"More please," She said with an empty bowl in hand.

"Well, I guess it tastes good," Po smiled, pouring out more soup. Po started to think.

"What's the matter, Po?" Tigress asked.

"Nothing, I'm just wondering how you know who is going to start liking you know who."

"You mean Mr. Maz and Mrs. Lillia?" Leona asked. Tigress and Po stared at the little lioness in shock.

"How did you know?" Po asked.

"Because they like each other."

"But how do you know that," Tigress asked.

"Because I saw them kiss when I was trying to sneak away. It was very gross to see," Leona gagged. Po jumped up and danced around.

"They love each other!"

"SHH! Lillia could be around the corner!" Tigress hushed. The panda immediately calmed down. "So they kissed. Did it seem... awkward?"

"Yes, it was very awkward to see," Leona gagged again. Tigress rolled her eyes. That's not what she meant. "More soup please!"

"Easy, Leona. Do all little lions have this big of an appetite?" Po asked.

"You do," Tigress commented.

"I eat a lot when I have the chance. I never know if I'm going to eat the next day," Leona said, slurping up the soup. Tigress gently pulled the soup away from her.

"You don't have to worry about that if you stay here."

"Tigress," Po called to her. She got up and went over to Po's side. "What are you doing?" Po whispered to her.

"I'm just offering the girl a place to stay like you would," Tigress smiled.

"Tigress, I know that face. I don't trust that face." Po said.

"Okay. I want to see if this girl will change things between Maz and Lillia. Maybe... this could be their adopted child," Tigress whispered.

"Are you nuts," Po exclaimed in a hushed voice, "You know Lillia won't do something like that. And have you forgotten that Leona hates Maz?" Po sighed. "I want them to have a happy life as well, but I don't think keeping a child here is going to enhance that." Tigress frowned.

"So you're saying we kick her out."

"Of course not. I'm saying that we shouldn't be meddling in their relationship," Po said taking her hands in his, "When we have a relationship of our own to worry about." Tigress sighed defeated.

"You're right." The two turned to Leona.

"What Tigress was trying to say is that you can stay here if you like," Po said. Leona's eyes widened.

"You want me to stay? After everything I said and did?"

"Of course," Po smiled. Leona ran up to Po and hugged him and then did the same with Tigress. "You're welcome to stay as long as you like."

"I still don't like Mr. Maz," Leona stubbornly said, still hugging Tigress's waist. Tigress and Po just smiled.

 **Continued...**


	25. Love and Wits

Love and Wits

* * *

"Hello, Leona," Maz said glaring at the little lion, "Nice to see you."

"The same," Leona glared back. The two just stared at each other silently. Lillia looked a little confused.

"Am I missing something here?" The lamb asked.

"Well, considering the fact that I found peanut butter in my mane, I was just wondering if Leona had anything to do with it," Maz replied. Lillia looked at the little girl lion.

"I'm innocent. Just like I'm sure that Mr. Maz didn't take my brush," Leona growled at the smirking lion. Lillia rolled her eyes. The two had had an interesting battle of the wits lately. But Lillia couldn't help but notice something odd about Leona.

"Why do you need a brush?" She asked. Leona pulled off the straw hat that she had been wearing. Her head-fur had been messed up in ways that Lillia couldn't even understand. "Oh, that." Leona and Maz returned to glaring at each other. "Leona, why don't you use my brush?" Both lions looked at the lamb.

"You have a brush?" Maz asked.

"Why is that such a surprising thing?"

"Well, I didn't think you were one to... care about your appearances," Maz replied.

"I still have to look good," Lillia answered. "Now, go look for my brush and you can use that." Leona nodded and went away. "And you, let's get that peanut butter out of your mane." Lillia moved him to the kitchen where Po was drinking some water. He spat it out after looking at Maz and laughed.

"So, I'm guessing you and Leona have matched wits again," Po smirked. "I still don't understand why you're arguing with her. She's been here for a month now and you've been playing this childish game with her." Just then, Tigress came in with a ton of stuff on top of her, like she had slipped into the garbage. She glared at Po.

"Po!"

"What did I do?" Po asked.

"You left one of your dolls on the floor, I stepped on it and slipped into the trash bin!"

"Sorry, I forgot," Po sheepishly smiled. Tigress sighed.

"I'm going to take a bath and make sure that Po is as far away from the bathroom as possible guys," Tigress said, giving Po one last glare. Maz and Lillia looked at Po's embarrassed face.

"Why does she want you away from the bathroom so much?" Lillia asked.

"You don't need to know," Po replied. "Okay, other than my do- I mean action figures, I'm mature for the most part."

"Po, the day you're mature is the day the world ends," Maz remarked. "OW!"

"Stay still you little cat," Lillia fussed as she snipped away the peanut butter in Maz's mane.

"Anyways, why are you messing around with this girl?"

"She started it," Maz told Po.

"Yeah, but your uncle really started it," Po said. Maz looked away ashamed. "Retaliating the same childish tactics isn't the way to get someone on your side. That's not what you did with Lillia."

"Keep me out of this Po," Lillia muttered.

"Ow!" Maz exclaimed.

"But the panda's right. If you want this girl to remotely respect you, you're going to have to stop playing these childish games with her. And just let Po do that."

"Yeah," Po agreed. "HEY!" Maz and Lillia laughed. "Well, I'm going to train. Master Shifu and I will be practicing a new move."

"So we should expect you to come back to the kitchen in... five minutes," Lillia teased. Po glared at her.

"Focus on the cat's mane, Lillia," Po remarked and left the room. Maz and Lillia laughed. Lillia managed to snip the last part of the peanut butter out of Maz's mane.

"There, all better Hmph!" Maz interrupted her with a kiss. Lillia melted but then pulled away. "You've got to stop doing that." Maz gave a childish grin. Lillia shook her head.

"I still can't believe they're allowing Leona to stay here," Maz muttered.

"I'm still surprised that you keep playing these games with her. Why didn't you act that way with me?"

"Well..." Maz fell silent. "It's complicated." Lillia raised an eyebrow. "It's nothing like that! It's just... complicated."

"Okay," Lillia slowly said.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. Since my brother is finally married to Empress Zora, they don't need me at the council. So I don't have to do any political homework."

"Which means you still need to do your self-defense practice," Lillia sternly said.

"Yes, ma'am," Maz sighed going away.

Meanwhile, Po went to Master Shifu in the Hall of Heroes. "Ah, Dragon Warrior, you're finally here."

"Am I late or something," Po asked, not realizing that he was being timed.

"No, I want to talk to you," Shifu paused for a moment, gauging what the panda would do, "About Tigress." Po immediately seemed nervous and anxious.

"Wha who why do you want to talk about her?" He asked. Shifu sighed.

"Well, I've... been hearing some things and-"

"Do any of them have to do with a... bathroom?" Po asked. Shifu looked at him confused.

"What do you mean about the bathroom? Do you need to use it?" Shifu asked. Po seemed a little more relieved.

"No, I'm just... hehe."

"This is serious Po. I want to know if you... are seeing Tigress," Shifu questioned. Po's eyes widened and darted around the room.

"What makes you say that?" Po asked.

"Well, I've noticed that you two spend a lot of time together and that you two are practically inseparable. That and Leona saw you two kissing," Shifu explained. Po felt impossibly nervous.

"Yes, we... have been... seeing each other," Po replied. Shifu nodded. He went to the back, got a small box, and gave it to Po. "What is this?"

"It's for when you're ready," Shifu said.

"Ready for what?" Po asked. Shifu could only smile.

"You'll see," Shifu replied, "That's all, for now, Po." Po bowed unsurely and began walking away. "Oh, and Po, you can peek all you want only when you're married. Until then, no going to the bathroom when Tigress is there," Shifu said.

"Who told you that!" Po asked embarrassed.

"I have my ways," Shifu said, leaving the panda alone flustered. Though he wanted to know what was in the box, he decided that there were other pressing matters. Shifu knew about them. Po dashed to Tigress's room and burst through the door, where Tigress luckily had a towel wrapped around her. Po reddened instantly.

"Sorry! I'm so sorry! I should have knocked," Po said, immediately going outside. Po nervously waited as Tigress got dressed and came outside with him.

"Now, what is it that you nearly broke my door to stumble upon me barely clothed," Tigress smirked. She smiled at Po's shy reaction. Po snapped out of it and remembered the matter at hand.

"Shifu knows about us," Po replied. Tigress's smirk went away.

"How do you know?"

"He told me."

"How did he know?"

"The little munchkin named Leona saw us kissing," Po said. Tigress seemed sad all of a sudden.

"And what did he say?"

"He didn't seem like he was angry about it. He just gave me this box," Po said.

"What's in it?"

"I don't know, but I don't want to open it just yet," Po said. Tigress smiled as she came closer to Po.

"Well, I didn't hear Shifu's stern rebuke in that whole thing. So that means that we're in the clear," Tigress smiled. Po's eyes lit up.

"Yes, I guess we Op!" Po was interrupted by Tigress's lips on his. He just relaxed into the kiss and smiled as he pulled away. Then he became nervous. "Oh, did I tell you that he also knows about the bathroom incident?" Tigress's relaxed face turned into a shocked and angry one.

"You told him that!"

"I didn't! But I know who did and he's going to be dead," Po said slamming his fists together. "Anyways, I'm officially banned from the bathroom when you're in there... well until... never mind."

"Until what?" Tigress asked.

"Well, Master Shifu said I was banned from being around the bathroom when you're in there until... we were married," Po said with a red face. Tigress's face was red as well, but she smiled nonetheless.

"Good," She smiled. "Because you know that good things come to those who wait," She said close to his face.

"Yeah," Po nervously said. "But remind me I have to KILL Monkey," Po muttered. Tigress just shook her head.

 **Continued...**


	26. Standing Up for What's Right

Stand Up for What's Right

* * *

Maz was going into the village alone. He had been a student of the masters for about a year now and they figured he knew enough to get out of trouble. It was when he went around that he saw Leona with a bunch of kids laughing at her. Maz's face skewed in anger. "Look at the big bad lion girl," they teased. Leona had fallen into a fruit cart and fruit was all over her. Claws out, Maz walked over to the laughing kids. You can imagine their change of attitude when they saw him behind her.

"What's going on here!" He bellowed. Leona had never heard Maz talk like that.

"N-no nothing, s- sire ," Said one of the kids, knowing he was a prince. "We were just-"

"Leaving," He finished promptly. "GO! And I don't want to see or hear you teasing this girl or any person again!" He growled to make his point clear. The kids ran away. Leona looked up at Maz, completely confused about what just happened. Maz had always acted like a child around her, but he suddenly became this big adult person that protected her. "Come on, you little squirt," Maz said in his usual tender voice as he lifted Leona in his arms like a baby. "Let's get you cleaned up." They went to Mr. Ping's shop, where the goose took good care of the lioness. Or at least tried.

"Quit squirming," Mr. Ping said. Leona fussed. She was still trying to figure out what was Maz's deal as Mr. Ping finished cleaning her and brushing her fur. "There all nice and clean," Mr. Ping said. Leona got dressed and went outside where Maz was waiting.

"Good, that's better."

"Wait, Mr. Maz, I don't understand," Leona said.

"I told you to call me Maz," Maz replied.

"Why is it that I mess around with you and I don't like you, yet you stood up for me?" Leona asked.

"Because you're my-" Maz stopped himself. He couldn't say that because it wasn't really true. "It's not good to be picked on. Plus, I know what it was like to be picked on as well."

"You? You're the prince!"

"Royalty means nothing," Maz explained. "Just because I'm a prince doesn't mean I don't go through the same things people do. You forget that I lost my parents and it was the same person that killed yours." Leona was speechless. What Maz said wasn't news to her. She just didn't know what to say. "Besides, we lions have to stick together. That's what got us through the bad things. And do you really think I was going let them bother you?" Leona suddenly hugged Maz around the waist. Maz was shocked but patted her on the head. "Does this mean you don't hate me?"

"Maybe," She said mischievously. Maz shook his head.

"Come here," Maz chortled as he picked her up and tickled her belly making her laugh through the whole shop. The two went back up the mountain and Leona went to her room. When Maz turned around, Lillia and Tigress were behind him. "AHH! Would you stop scaring me?"

"Okay, spill it, cat," Lillia bluntly said. "What's up with you and the lion girl?"

"What do you mean?"

"I was down in the village when she ran into the cart. I was about to scare off those kids when you came and scared them senseless. Then you cradle her like a baby and have her washed. This is interesting considering that she and you usually don't get along. What's up?" Lillia asked. Maz sighed.

"Okay, okay. I've... never had a sister or anyone younger than me to have as a sibling. Leona is like a little sister to me. That's why I'm so childish with her because it's like having a sister."

"Wow, I didn't think you liked her like that?" Tigress said.

"Well, by the look of how she was hugging you, I'd say you're on her okay list," Lillia smirked. Maz chuckled nervously. Suddenly, Lillia's ears perked up. "What the-" Monkey burst into the courtyard, running from a murderous panda.

"HELP!" Monkey screamed. "I said I was sorry! I didn't want to lie to him! On the bright side, you don't have to be embarrassed because everyone knows." Po's narrowed eyes widened.

"You told EVERYONE!"

"Oops," Monkey squeaked. He jumped behind a table. Po was heading for the left, but then Monkey headed for the right. This game of faking went one for a while. "Please Po, I'm sorry. You don't have to worry! This is a common thing among men."

"Yeah, but now everyone knows I'm some kind of weird peeping tom!" Po shouted.

"Don't worry, I didn't tell anyone outside of the Jade Palace," Monkey said making Po calm down a bit. "I mean, Mantis probably did but-" Po's jade eyes became a darker green with fury. He grabbed the table with both hands and split it down the middle, clearing the way to Monkey. "Oh no," Monkey cried dashing away.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU MONKEY!" Po shouted. Tigress held him back.

"Easy Po! You don't have to commit murder. That's not good for the Dragon Warrior," Tigress smirked. Po paced around thinking.

"You're right. Too many witnesses. I know, I'll poison his drink! Lillia, you know some poisons right?" Po said with a crazy evil look in his eyes.

"Um, Po... let's just take a deep breath," Tigress instructed. "Breathe deeply and hold it." Po did so. "And now exhale." You could almost see smoke coming out of Po's mouth. "Now do it again," Tigress said. Po did so slowly calming down. "There, better?"

"Yeah," Po sighed.

"Jeez Po. You look almost like a wild grizzly just now," Lillia commented. Tigress smiled at Po as he glared at the tiger. "Did I say something?"

"Nothing," Po replied.

"So I guess that you're trying to get back at Monkey for telling about the incident between you and Tigress?" Maz guessed. Po sighed in embarrassment.

"Yes," Po replied. "Can we stop talking about it?" Po asked. Lillia smiled.

"Sure, Maz, Master Shifu wanted to talk to you," Lillia continued. Maz and Lillia went off to their places while Tigress held Po's hand going to the kitchen.

"Why were you so mad?"

"He told everyone about the bathroom incident! That's like if Viper told everyone about a time you saw me naked!"

"But I have seen you naked," Tigress replied in a matter of fact kind of tone.

"WHAT! WHEN?" Tigress only smiled.

"That would be telling, wouldn't it?" Po was just left standing there with a broken and confused face. "If it's any consolation," Tigress continued with a smirk. "I liked what I saw." Po just gulped.

 **Continued...**


	27. Marriage

Marriage

* * *

"You mean you have not looked into it yet," Master Shifu asked Po. The panda shook his head. "Why don't you go to your room and look inside it now?"

"But you told me not to open it until I was ready," Po said.

"I think a whole year is ready. Plus, you two have been together for much longer than that. You'll be committed to each other when the passion ends," Shifu replied, leaving Po to himself. Po went to his room to look inside of the box. When he opened it, he immediately closed it back and blushed. He paced around the room. Was his really ready for something as big as that? Po decided to sleep on it. It was getting late anyways.

Suddenly, as Po was resting, he got up. He went to the kitchen to get some food where a certain big lion was leaning on the table. Po passed him and went to the cabinet, giving a short greeting. "Hey, Gong-Go," Po said. It slowly dawned on Po that something was off. "Wait a minute," He said coming out of the cabinet. "Something's not right," Po said. "These curtains have never been here." Gong-Go just facepalmed himself.

"Hey, Po! A dead guy standing here," Gong-GO announced.

"AHH! Gong-Go! Wh-what are you doing here?" Po said shocked.

"Don't worry, you're just having a dream, but I have to talk to you," Gong-Go said sitting down.

"So, this isn't really dumpling?" Po asked. Gong-Go shook his head as the dumpling disappeared. "Aw."

"Po, we need to talk about you and Tigress," Gong-Go said. Po nervously sat down.

"Why would you want to talk about that?" Po asked.

"Because it's the only way that you're going to make the prophecy come true," Gong-Go said.

"What prophecy?"

"The one where Maz marries Lillia?"

"But I can't marry Tigress. What if I mess up?"

"You always do, I'm sure she's gotten used to it."

"What if she says no?"

"She would have said no to _you_ a long time ago," Gong-Go replied.

"HEY!"

"What are you really afraid of Po?" Gong-Go asked. Po was silent.

"I'm... I'm afraid of her losing interest in me. I'm just a panda. She's so amazing and I'm just... me," Po sighed.

"And that's why she loves you. You are you. Yes, you will make some mistakes, but no one's perfect. But you have to marry her if you hope to let Maz and Lillia marry. I'm not saying you should do it because of them, but Tigress loves you," Gong-Go said.

"You think so?"

"I know so," Gong-Go smiled. Po breathed a sigh of relief.

"I wish you were here to see all of this," Po said.

"I wish I were here too," Gong-Go replied disappearing.

Po suddenly woke up and it was morning. He looked out the window to see it was just sunrise. Po sighed as he rested back down on his mat. "Are we awake?" Tigress asked looking overhead of him. Po smiled at the cheeky tiger's grin.

"I guess," Po sighed. Tigress seemed worried.

"What's wrong?" Tigress asked. Po got up, grabbed the box, and told Tigress to come with him to the Peach Tree. Once they were there, Tigress was more than curious and worried about Po. "Po, what's wrong?"

"Tigress," Po paused for a moment. "Do you love me?"

"Of course," Tigress said.

"And I love you as well," Po replied. "Maybe I should just come out with it."

"What is it, Po?" Tigress asked, now extremely worried. Po opened the box and presented it to Tigress. She gasped at the sight as Po bowed on his knee.

"Will you marry me?" Po asked. He hoped that if she said no she wouldn't kill him. But Tigress had the opposite reaction.

"Yes," Tigress said.

"Really?"

"Yes, I'll marry you," Tigress said smiling widely. She pounced on Po and kissed him. Inside the box was the most beautiful ring Tigress had ever seen. "You do know that we have a lot to do, right?"

"I know, but it all go so quickly when the day comes," Po replied. Tigress purred sweetly as she laid her head on top of his chest. "I thought you didn't like mushy stuff."

"This is an exception."

Man! Was Po right! It only took five days for the wedding to commence. Po nervously stood at the altar of the stage. The whole village seemed to be there. Everything was happening so fast. He could see Lillia's smirk from the stage. She always teased him on how nervous he could be. Right next to her was an excited Leona. Maz was next to Leona. As Tigress walked down the aisle, Monkey, who was Po's best man, nudged him. "You'll be fine." Po breathed. He took Tigress's hand and they both faced Master Shifu as he read the formalities. While that was happening, Po and Tigress whispered to each other.

"Have your hands always been this sweaty?" Tigress asked.

"You mean you're not nervous?" Po asked.

"Yes and no," Tigress whispered back. "I'm not worried that I made the wrong decision or anything, nor am I worried if we went through this too fast. If anything it was too slow," Tigress replied smirking at him. Po sighed.

"I'm sorry. I was just nervous."

"I know, I am too. I'm just nervous about messing up or something after this." Tigress said. Po smiled.

"I was worried about the same thing," He whispered. "Let's vow that no matter what happens, no matter how large the argument, we always work through it."

"I agree," Tigress said. Shifu was still going through the formalities.

"There is something I didn't get the time to ask you about," Po said.

"What's that?"

"Kids, were you serious about Leona? You said that Maz sees her as a sister so that would mean we would step in as father and mother."

"It does take a village to raise a child, Po," Tigress whispered.

"I know, but with us, what about our own children?" Po asked. Tigress thought about it and smirked at him.

"It doesn't mean we can't have fun trying." Po immediately reddened.

"You're going to be the death of me, Tigress," Po muttered. Tigress smiled.

"What about Lillia and Maz?"

"Eh, they'll get married. Right now, I'm worried about us," Po said still sweating.

"Don't be," Tigress whispered. "You know you still haven't taught me anything about pandas," Po smiled.

"You'll figure it out," Po smirked. Tigress only pouted. Finally, Shifu came to the last part.

"I do," Po replied.

"I pronounce you man and wife," Shifu smiled, "You may now kiss the bride." Po and Tigress kissed and everyone cheered.

Soon the reception was over and Po and Tigress went to their new house that the Furious Five and the villagers helped build. At the reception, Po could hear a lot of people saying, "About time." Or "I couldn't handle it anymore if they took another year." A lot of people in the village wanted them to make their relationship official. Tigress plopped down on the bed exhausted. Po sat down beside her. "Long day," Po smiled.

"Oh my goodness," Tigress breathed. "I didn't think your father's jokes would take that long."

"I didn't think Master Shifu would say that much about what you use to do in the palace," Po smiled at Tigress's embarrassed look. "Did you really chase the duck servants around and pounce on them."

"I was a child. I liked stalking," Tigress said defensively as she sat up.

"And did you really dress up like the Dragon Warrior and stage scenes around your room?" Po asked with a smirk.

"I was a child."

"Shifu said you were 17 at the time," Po replied.

"That's still considered a child," Tigress said. Po smiled.

"Well, it's good to know we have good parents," Po replied. Tigress sighed.

"Yeah," She quietly said. Po wrapped his arms around Tigress's waist and hugged her. She smiled. His hugs always made her feel better. Po pulled away to see her face. Her smile suddenly became mischievous.

"Tigress, I know that face. I don't trust that face," Po said. Tigress gently pushed Po on to his back.

"In your studies, did you ever study about tigers'... intimacy?" Po's face reddened. "You did?"

"You sound as if you expected me to say no," Po said. Tigress smirked.

"Oh, so our Po isn't as clueless and innocent as we thought," Tigress deviously smiled.

"I just did studies. I never... you know."

"Mind showing me what your studies revealed?" Tigress seductively asked. Po gulped causing Tigress to laugh. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Po replied, kissing her.

 **Continued...**


	28. Yin and Yang of the Future

Ying and Yang of the Future

* * *

Po woke up to his new house in bed beside with his beautiful sleeping wife. He smiled as he kissed her on the cheek. "I love you," Po sweetly said as the tiger slumbered. Po got dressed and went to the barracks kitchen. The house had a kitchen, but nothing was in it. Po had to walk a long way to the kitchen where he just so happened to find Master Shifu. "Good morning Master Shifu," Po smiled.

"Good morning. How is married life?" Shifu smirked. Po nervously laughed.

"It's great. Hey, why is the house so far from the barracks? It's practically isolated." Po asked.

"Because we want to sleep," Shifu said. Po didn't realize what he meant until he remembered last night. Po blushed bright red. He just sat and ate.

"Well, thank you," Po replied, "By the way, why didn't you make a big fuss over me marrying Tigress?" Po asked.

"Because I know you two are just right for each other," Shifu smiled, "That and I placed fifteen yuan on you."

"Ah HA!" Lillia shouted, bursting into the kitchen. "So you cheated!"

"No, you said I couldn't influence their relationship. You didn't say anything about giving them the right 'tools'," Shifu smirked.

"All you gave them was your approval and a ring," Lillia protested.

"So I did not violate the rules and you still owe me," Shifu replied. Lillia glared at the red panda and went out the kitchen.

"You guys made bets on me and Tigress," Po asked.

"It was nothing personal. We all knew about the relationship between you two before you guys first kissed," Shifu replied.

"Were we that obvious," Po uneasily grimaced.

"No need to feel bad Po. We were... kind of expecting you guys to get together," Shifu replied with a smile. He got up and went out the kitchen. Po soon heard the purr of a certain cat.

"Tigress, I know you're there," Po laughed. Tigress grumbled a little at being found out so easily.

"You continue to surprise me, Po," Tigress commented.

"I aim to please," Po replied. Tigress smiled as she sat down. Po's mind had been gnawing on something for a while and finally drew up the courage to say. "Tigress, I have to confess something."

"What's that?"

"I... when I asked you to marry you, the reason I did it was because I had a dream that Gong-Go told me to do it," Po replied. Tigress shrugged.

"So?"

"Well, he explained that Lillia and Maz wouldn't be married if we weren't," Po answered. Tigress was a little angry and disappointed.

"So you just married me because you wanted to move on to the next wedding?" Tigress asked.

"No, I didn't," Po replied quickly. He nervously rubbed the back of his head. "It was more of a push. I was really scared that you would completely reject me."

"Don't you think I would have said it earlier?" Tigress said.

"Hehe, Gong-Go said that too," Po chuckled, "But I married you because I love you. The dream was just a... push in the right direction." Tigress smiled.

"Good, I'm actually excited for the next wedding," Tigress smiled. Then her smile fell. "But what about Leona?"

"What about her?" Po said, eating a dumpling.

"Your dream didn't have her in it. What happens to her?" Tigress asked. Po thought about it. He didn't remember seeing Leona. Now he understood Tigress's worry. Maybe something happens to Leona.

"I... I don't know," Po grimly said. The room seemed to get darker as the two looked at each other. Just then, Leona came into the room.

"Hey, why are you so down?" Leona asked, "You just got married. You should be happy!" Tigress gave a small smile. Without warning, Tigress grabbed Leona and hugged her tightly. "Mrs. Tigress? Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine," Tigress said. She didn't know if this would be the last time she saw her. Po went over to her and hugged Leona too, but was happy about it.

"Let's not worry about the future," Po told Tigress. "Today is a gift. That's why it is called the present." Tigress bravely smiled. The future seemed more trouble ladened now more than ever. Leona was still confused as to why they still seemed upset.

Meanwhile, Lillia was walking towards Maz's room. The lion came out of his room with a nervous and worried look. "What's the matter?"

"I just got word from my brother. The council wants an heir to the throne," Maz replied. Lillia jerked her head back a bit. Already? He had just gotten to the throne it seems and now they were already planning his successor.

"Well, who do they want?" Lillia asked. Maz grimly sighed.

"They want Leona to be their adopted daughter," Maz replied. Lillia's eyes widened.

"Oh," Lillia replied. Maz was incredulous.

"Oh? That's all you can say?" Maz asked, a little upset. Lillia seemed offended.

"What was I suppose to say," she remarked.

"Lillia, Leona looks to you like a mother. If anything I expected you to say that they would have to go through you to get her."

"She's not going off to a far away land," Lillia argued. "She's just going be with your brother and his wife. They're just around the corner. They're only half a day's journey away."

"Why are you so afraid of showing your soft side?"

"Hmm, maybe because someone's uncle caused something to make me distrust everyone!" Lillia shouted, brushing Maz to the side. Maz sighed. He couldn't argue with that.

"I'm sorry," Maz replied softly. Lillia rolled her eyes and exhaled in exasperation.

"For the last time, stop apologizing so much," Lillia said. "You sound so weak."

"That's because I'm showing you my vulnerable side."

"Why?"

"Because I trust you," Maz said. Lillia sighed, calming down a bit.

"I'm sorry I got angry."

"I've seen you at worse," Maz joked. Lillia smirked at him.

"Look, I'm going to miss her as well. Just like I'm going to miss you when I leave," Lillia said sadly. She turned away, hiding the single tear coming out of her eyes. Maz grabbed her waist, spun her around, and kissed her. Once he pulled away, Maz smiled.

"You don't have to leave, Lillia," Maz said.

"It's so you can be protected," Lillia replied.

"And, even if you were to go, don't you think I would still be at risk because of bandits trying to steal a royal?" You could literally hear the light switch turning on in Lillia's head. Then she grinned evilly.

"That's right," She said, slowly grabbing on to Maz's mane. "You are royal. And no matter how much we train you, you'll always need someone to guard your back. Which means someone is going to have to protect you. Well, Mr. big shot, I think we just found our loophole." With that, she kissed Maz passionately, eager about the future ahead.

 **Continued...**


	29. Fear of Happiness

Fear of Happiness

* * *

"It's not funny!" Po grumbled to his laughing wife.

"I'm sorry, but you have to admit it was very funny," Tigress replied.

"I'm starting to regret teaching you that spot on my head," Po muttered. Tigress smirked.

"You mean, this spot?"

"Tigress no AHHH! That's it." Po sighed. His eyes were rolled back and his tongue stuck out to the side as Tigress scratched right behind his ear. Po pulled away from Tigress's scratching to only hear her laughing. "It's not funny."

"Oh come on, Po. You have to admit you had the most... relaxed face ever," Tigress smirked. Po smirked back with smug in his teeth.

"You should know that face very well considering you had it on last night," Po replied. Tigress narrowed her eyes at him and growled threateningly. They both knew it was a meaningless threat. Tigress just huffed and refused to look at him. She knew she was blushing. Po laughed a bit. She had begun to show her childish side ever since they got married. Po walked behind her, kissed her head, and wrapped his arms around her. "I love you all the same," Tigress smiled a bit.

"I love you, too, you cheeky panda," Tigress smirked. Po laughed as Crane and Viper came into the kitchen.

"How is the couple doing?" Viper cheerfully asked. She was ecstatic the two finally became married. Po and Tigress just smiled. "Oh, I was just going to tell you, Lillia has decided to move into the village."

"Really? What prompted her to do so?" Tigress asked. Viper smirked with mischief in her face.

"Well, she says that because the prince is still a prince, he would still need protection, regardless of how we teach him," Viper said. Tigress returned her cheeky smirk.

"Oh," She replied in a suggestive kind of voice. Po and Crane knew why they were doing that, but it was still weird nonetheless. Just then, Maz came in.

"Maz, good morning," Viper said sweetly.

"Good morning," Maz said in a bland voice.

"Something wrong?" Po asked.

"Hm? Nothing really. I just learned that Leona will be leaving us for Zora and Zander," Maz said sadly, "I'm going to miss her."

"You mean, you'll miss her putting sour dumplings in your soup," Crane asked.

"Well, that I won't miss."

"It won't be that bad. Bei-Lang's just around the corner," Viper said optimistically.

"Hmm," Po mumbled thinking to himself.

"What's the matter, Po?" Tigress asked.

"Nothing. Remind me to talk to you about Leona," Po whispered to her. Viper went out of the room to talk to Master Shifu. Crane seemed a little tired. "What's wrong, Crane?"

"Hmm? Oh, I'm a little dizzy," Crane replied.

"Why?"

"Because Master Shifu made me deliver a message in the middle of the night," Crane said.

"What was the message?"

"I didn't care to look at it," Crane yawned.

"Where did you deliver it to?" Tigress asked curiously.

"Bei-Lang, and then I had to do a reply," Crane said.

"Why don't you get some rest," Po suggested. Crane nodded and wearily went to bed. "Maz, why don't you go to Master Shifu? If Crane had to make a late run, then you'll have to know what it is." Maz nodded and went to Master Shifu. Po looked at Tigress to see her mischievous face. "Tigress, I know that face. I don't trust that face."

"Are you going to say that for the rest of your life," Tigress asked.

"Is it a lie?" Po asked.

"I wasn't doing anything illegal. I'm just wondering something."

"Is it about my ear?" Po said, covering them.

"No, it's about your 'tickle' spots," Tigress said deviously.

"Noooo! HAHAHAHA Tigress! STOP!" While the tickle fest was happening, Viper was just done speaking with Master Shifu about visiting her parents when Maz came in.

"Ah, Prince Maz. I have an issue to present to you. It is something that involves... privacy," Shifu said. The two looked at Viper.

"Just tell me to get out while you're at it," Viper muttered, slithering away.

"Anyways, it is the issue of Lillia," Shifu said. This made Maz worried.

"What's wrong? They can't afford her staying here?"

"Well, it's not that. Lillia's payment has since been cut. There is something else at hand. You have to get married," Shifu replied. Maz's eyes widened.

"I'm sorry, what?" Shifu repeated again. "Married! What, to whom?"

"That is your decision. But the council has decided that you should be married by now," Shifu replied.

"Married by now? It's only been three years!" Maz exclaimed. "Who am I suppose to marry? You know how hard it is for royalty to marry someone." Shifu nodded.

"Which is why they've given you a suggestion," Shifu said, giving Maz the scroll. Maz quickly read through the formalities of the scroll and looked at the name.

"Lillia!" Maz whispered. He didn't want the lamb to hear. Luckily, Lillia was in the village with Leona trying to get some things for traveling. "I can't marry Lillia."

"Why not?"

"I... Um... She hates lions!"

"She and you have kissed before."

"How do you know that?"

"Leona told us," Shifu replied. Maz sighed.

"She... she doesn't want to be attached," Maz said.

"Viper told me she wanted to stay here. That guarantees some kind of attachment," Shifu said. "What are you really afraid of?" Maz sighed.

"Rejection," Shifu smiled.

"You'll feel better after you tell her," He replied as he left. Maz was left alone with his thoughts. He paced around thinking about what to do. His legs made him travel all the way to the courtyard where Lillia and Leona were just getting back.

"Hey Mazy," Leona called, playfully punching him in the side. Maz didn't even register the punch. "What's wrong?" Leona asked, being able to read his emotions well.

"Huh? Oh, nothing little one," Maz replied. "I'm just thinking."

"Leona, why don't you get Monkey and Mantis to help you pack. Remember, you leave tomorrow," Lillia instructed. Leona nodded and went to her room.

"Why did you want Mantis and Monkey to help her," Maz asked.

"Because I don't know what Po and Tigress are doing at this moment. And considering how playful they are with each other, I'm pretty sure it's not appropriate for a little kid," Lillia smirked. Maz just blankly turned around and continued walking around absentmindedly. "What's wrong?"

"It's personal," Maz replied. Usually, Lillia didn't bother with personal stuff, but she thought they were close enough to discuss these things.

"If it's personal then you need some help thinking about it," Lillia reasoned.

"Well, Master Shifu just told me that since you're going to be staying here, your payment has been cut," Maz said.

"Oh, I knew about that for a while," Lillia said. "Is that why you're worried? Don't worry about it. It's not in your control."

"Okay," Maz agreed. Lillia noticed the blank stare he still had.

"That can't be the only think you're thinking about. What's up? Be honest with me," Lillia said.

"Honestly, I don't want to talk about it," Maz said firmly, leaving Lillia alone in the courtyard. Instead of being a little hurt that Maz didn't trust her, she was angry by the fact he didn't tell her. She huffed and went to her room as well.

 **Continued...**


	30. The Lion and the Lamb

The Lion and the Lamb

* * *

"Well, she's gone," Po sadly said.

"And who knows what will happen to her," Tigress said worriedly.

"Actually, that's what I wanted to tell you about. I don't think we have to fear for Leona's safety. I didn't see Zora in the dream. Maybe we're overreacting.

"Maybe," Tigress said, still worried. She sat up on the side of their bed. Po went over to her and sat next to her.

"What's bugging you," Po asked.

"I... do you think I'll be a good mother. You know, if we decide to have kids," Tigress asked. Po thought about it and smiled as he drew her closer.

"You would make a great mother," Po smiled. Tigress smiled back. Then there was a knock on the door. The two got up and opened the door to see Lillia. "Oh, Lillia, what's wrong?"

"Why do you assume something is wrong?" Lillia calmly replied. Tigress and Po looked at each other. Normally, Lillia wouldn't reply in that smart a voice. It wasn't offensive but it did show she was hiding something. "Anyways, I came here to tell you that your dad wanted you to help him with the shop. He needs some help cleaning up after Leona's going away party. He could use your help as well, Tigress."

"Okay," Po replied, seeing nothing was wrong with it. As the two descended down the mountain, Tigress spoke to Po.

"Don't you think that was a little out of character?" Tigress asked. "It's not like her to act... that shady." Po considered it.

"One of two things are about to happen," Po hypothesized, "One, she's about to kill Maz. Two, she's about to have-"

"I don't need that image in my head, Po," Tigress quickly interrupted. "So you don't think we should be worried? Things have been... silent between them." Po shrugged.

"They seem fine to me," Po replied. As they finally got to the bottom of the shop, they were surprised to see everyone there. "Dad, did you call all of us down here?"

"No, I only told that lamb to get you and some help, not the whole Jade Palace. But it is good for business," Mr. Ping said. "The cleaning will go much quicker with everyone helping, but it is a lot of stuff since that lamb practically dumped the bandits she fought here." Everyone was there, except Maz and Lillia.

"Yep, she's either going to kill him, or-"

"Don't finish that sentence, Po," Tigress muttered.

Meanwhile, Maz was in the Training Hall, practicing his high kicks. "You're still not jumping as high as you should," Lillia criticized. Maz sighed.

"What is it, Lillia?"

"Tell me what is wrong? What is it that you've been thinking about that you can't even tell me," Lillia asked, no, demanded.

"It's personal," Maz said, trying to pass Lillia, but she blocked his way.

"I thought we were close enough to tell each other personal things. You don't trust me anymore?"

"This has nothing to do with trust," Maz retorted. "It's just something very personal." Lillia drew her dagger and held it to his chest.

"You're going to tell me."

"Why do you want to know all of a sudden," Maz asked.

"Because I want to know," Lillia stated. There was a lot of things going through her mind as to what Maz was hiding. He usually wasn't this distant and hostile towards... anyone. Though it wasn't anywhere near as hostile as Lillia could be, it still surprised her. And what he did next also surprised her. He ducked down, lifted Lillia off her feet and held her like a bride. Lillia gasped dropping her dagger. Maz sighed.

"I can't tell you," Maz said tenderly. That should have calmed her, but it only made her more stubborn. She shifted her weight around and held Maz tightly around the neck. This caused Maz to fall on his back with Lillia pinning him down on the floor. She glared into his yellow eyes.

"Tell me," Lillia ordered. Maz easily switched their positions. Now he was hovering over her with an angry face on.

"I CAN'T," Maz growled back. He knew she didn't like this. A lion hovering menacingly over her. So, he was about to leave her there and get up from her, but she yanked him back down by his mane. Her stubborn look was glaring back at Maz's shocked face.

"I did not get everyone in the Jade Palace out of here just for you to not tell me. Even though this position gives me the creeps, you're going to tell me and now!" Lillia huffed, "Please Maz. I don't want you to be suffering whatever you're holding back alone. Please, let me help you like you helped me." Maz looked her in her blue eyes. He couldn't say no.

"The council wants me to marry someone," Maz whispered. Lillia's eyes widened. Maz was about to stand up, but Lillia yanked him down again.

"Who?"

"They wanted me to choose someone."

"And who do you choose?" Lillia asked, fearing there was another. Maz looked away embarrassed and ashamed.

"I... I wanted to choose you," Maz replied. Lillia gasped. She was silent for a moment then laughed.

"That's it? That's why you were so upset?" Lillia laughed. Maz was too surprised to be angry.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Because, I thought it was something like you were seeing someone else, or you were falling ill, or you were not who you said you were. Why didn't you tell me sooner? We could have done something terrible to each other."

"You mean you would have done something terrible to me," Maz corrected. "I didn't want to tell you because... I thought you would reject me." Lillia smiled.

"You dumb cat," Lillia said still laughing. Maz grinned nervously. "Don't you know I love you by now?" That shocked both of them.

"What did you say?" Maz asked. Lillia looked away embarrassed. Maz rubbed her cheek, making her look up at him.

"I... I love you," Lillia replied softly.

"Do you really mean it?"

"... Yes," Lillia slowly smiled.

"I thought you didn't want to get attached to me, and that you didn't like people who were bigger than you, and that you didn't like lions," Maz said. Lillia smiled.

"Nothing is as it seems," She said. Maz smiled back.

"I love you, too," Maz whispered. "So does this mean you want to marry me?"

"Yes," Lillia said. Maz realized the position they were in. He knew it terrified her to be hovering over her like this.

"Okay, I should get up. I don't want to scare you," Maz chuckled a bit. Lillia felt a little insulted that he thought she was scared. The truth was she was scared but she didn't want him thinking that. She yanked him down again.

"Stay like this. I'm getting over my fears."

"But-" She shut him up with a loving kiss. Maz just gave in and purred into the kiss. He could practically feel the smile on her face.

"Well, that's that," Po sighed as the job was finished. It was late in the afternoon when they were done. Just then, Maz and Lillia came in. "Ah, you're alive, Maz. So that means you guys-"

"PO! STOP SAYING WORDS!" Tigress exclaimed.

 **Continued...**


	31. The End of the Story

The End of the Story

* * *

So the wedding took place after ten days. It was kind of hard to find a place for them to stay. Anyways, Po sat down with Tigress next to her. There were more people than Po remembered dreaming. "Here she comes," Po said. There was Lillia dressed in a full wedding garment. Po could tell Maz was nervous. Zander, who had made it back to the village just for this moment, smiled and patted his brother on the back.

"Relax, you're doing the right thing," Zander said. That didn't seem to comfort Maz any, but as the bride came to the stage, he held her hand gently and smiled. Po smiled as well. He looked at Tigress. It had actually been only three months since their wedding and it brought happy memories. Po gently took Tigress's hand. Tigress smiled back as she laid her head on Po's shoulder. Then Po remembered something as Shifu went through the formalities.

"Where's Leona?" He asked.

"She and Zora couldn't make it in time. They'll be here for the reception, but I know Leona will be mad that she missed it," Tigress chuckled. Po was elated.

"You know what that means right?" Po said, "Nothing bad was ever going to happen to Leona. She was just going to miss the wedding. We were worried for nothing."

"Still," Tigress said, "It's ashamed she'll miss the wedding. What now? The future has become the present." Po shrugged.

"I'm personally excited for the future ahead," Po smiled, "It means we'll both go through it together," Tigress smiled and snuggled her head into his neck. Po should have gotten used to this but he couldn't help his heart from skipping a bit. Finally, the wedding came to an end.

"I do," Said the lion.

"I do," Said the lamb.

"I now pronounce you man and wife," Shifu said, "You may now kiss the bride." With that, Lillia stood on her tiptoes, wrapped her arms around Maz's neck, and kissed him. The crowd cheered. Maz looked at Lillia's smiling and also crying face as they parted.

"Ah, see what you made me do?" She argued, wiping her eyes, "You made me cry." Maz chuckled as he kissed her again. Po clapped along with the crowd. He also looked into the sky. Somehow, he felt as if Gong-Go was watching and smiling.

"Now it's time to eat," Po said excitedly. Tigress shook her head.

The noodle shop was packed with people. Different people and animals were all here for the wedding. Po didn't know why all these people were here. He voiced his concern to Maz. "Why are all these people here?"

"Some of these people are from Bei-Lang," Maz answered. Lillia was sitting next to Maz and overheard the conversation.

"You mean, there are these many different kinds of people in Bei-Lang?" Lillia asked. Maz nodded.

"After my brother became emperor of the region, he commanded some of the people to who were exiled from Bei-Lang to come back. It was hard to get some kind of peace in Bei-Lang, but we finally managed," Maz replied. Just then a royal procession came. Leona jumped out of the mobile carriage and ran into the crowded shop finally making it to Maz and Lillia.

"Finally! I'm here," Leona panted. "I can't believe I missed the wedding," She said frustrated. Maz lifted her up and placed her on his shoulders.

"On the bright side, you'll be able to enjoy the after party," Maz smiled. Lillia smiled a hint as Leona and Maz danced with Zora, Zander, Po, and Tigress. Lillia decided she needed some air. She snuck out to the back of the shop. There she saw a small lion boy playing around the crates and empty boxes of the back. He didn't seem like he was from here. Lillia guessed he was here for the party and his family was inside. Then, Lillia saw a small lamb looking at the lion from behind a corner. The little boy lion saw the little girl lamb. How he didn't see Lillia was beyond her. The small lion was friendly.

"Hi!" He smiled widely giving a toothy grin. Not being like the fuzzy ducks and cute bunnies, it was understandable why the girl lamb seemed so scared. He could see she was scared. "Don't be scared. I'm not going to hurt you," He said kindly. Slowly and surely, the small lamb came out from the corner and looked at the lion, still a little shy. "Don't be afraid, we can be friends," The lion said excitedly. That seemed to relax the lamb a bit. "What's your name?"

"Ai," She replied.

"I'm Uba," The lion said. "Tag you're it!" With that, they played around the crates and boxes, still not seeing Lillia. Uba couldn't see Ai hiding behind the crates. She jumped out and pounced on the lion, tackling him to the ground. They rolled around and finally Uba hovered over her. Before he could say anything, Ai touched Uba on the nose.

"Tag," She said in a cute little voice. "You're it." Uba and Ai laughed. Ai managed to push Uba off of her and pin him to the ground. They still laughed. Lillia smiled. She almost had a tear coming out of her eye. Then Maz finally found her standing in the doorway of the back.

"Hey, what are you doing out here?" Maz asked. He knew that she needed some space from these social events but he was curious as to why she took so long. Lillia had the biggest smile on her face and pointed to the two kids playing around.

"I'm looking at something Gong-Go would have wanted to see," Lillia said.

"What's that?"

"A peaceful future," Maz smiled. Then Uba and Ai spoke.

"We'll be friends, right?" Ai asked.

"Right, the best of friends," Uba said. With that, the two ran to their parents. Lillia still smiled as she looked at Maz.

"That's got to be the biggest smile on your face that I've ever seen," Maz said. Lillia chuckled. "What's so funny?"

"The lion and the lamb. It's meant to suggest harmony and peace. A meek, humble lamb, and a strong fierce lion.

"I think meek and humble is my thing and strong and fierce is yours," Maz smirked. Lillia playfully pushed him away. "But why were you laughing?"

"I didn't think the saying also meant love," Lillia replied. Maz smiled and kissed her.

After the wedding, Po sighed on the bed and smiled. Tigress looked at him and smiled as well. "Long day?"

"One of the best days of my life. You know, after being married to you and becoming Dragon Warrior," Po clarified.

"So what now?" Tigress asked. Po shrugged.

"The story fo the lion and the lamb seems to be done with. Now we have another story to make," Po smirked.

"What's that?" Tigress asked, smirking as well.

"The story of how the panda defeated the tiger," Po said. Tigress placed her arms around his neck.

"And how does the panda plan on defeating the tiger? And what is he defeating the tiger at?" Tigress asked. Po smirked as he grabbed Tigress around the waist, flipped her on her back, and hovered over her. She yelped in pleasant surprise.

"I think you know how the story goes," Po whispered huskily. Tigress smiled as she pulled him into a long loving kiss.

 **The End**


End file.
